


Sunshine

by ShannonSnakeQueen



Series: Sun Chronicles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonSnakeQueen/pseuds/ShannonSnakeQueen
Summary: Elio Clarke falls in love with Magnus Bane, this is their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE MORTAL CUP**

 

**The Middle - Dodie**

What are you doing Friday?

Wanna help my worlds collide?

Let's make a bow with old cut ties

Do you want his number?

Or shall I be the one to call?

I haven't seen much at all

☀☀☀

A beautiful young woman, with dark wavy hair and a tanned complex and dark eyes. Her lips were coated in red lipstick. The beautiful woman wore a white skirt that showed her belly. And a white belly top that wrapped around her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror holding a short white wig in one hand and in the other was a long black wig that goes into the green.

"Isabelle, let's go." Her older brother called to her. She threw the long black and green wig away from her. She walked out of her room.

"Hey, there, big bro." She looked at her brother with a smile. Her brother was very handsome. Short black hair with beautiful hazel eyes. "Really?" He questioned her looking at the wig. "What can I say? Demon's dig blondes." She said stroking the wig.

"Of course they do, but that's white.' Alec said to her pointing at the wig, while walking up the stairs. "Platinum." She said. "And they don't exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?"

"You're plenty distracting on your own." He said to the female. She signed. "So, be yourself. Is that what you're trying to say?" They walked down the stairs. Isabelle looked at him with a smile.

"Nevermind. Looking good, let's go." They walked up to a male with blonde hair. And a curly haired male who was tanned with freckles covered his face. The blonde looked at her and said. "Nice choice, Izzy. Demons dig blondes." Isabelle looked at her brother and said. "I told you."

"It's platinum." He said back. The freckled boy looked at her and said. "It looks white to me." Isabelle looked at him with a big smile. "It's blonde, El." Elio smiled at her. "Sure, princess, sure." He said back to the female. The freckled male was called Elio Clark. He was Isabelle's best friend and Parabatai.

"All right guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." Said Jace. Elio snorted. "Friends sure." They walked, Alec spoke. "Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire blood?" They walked up to another pair of stairs. "I don't know Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe?" Izzy sighed. "There must be something special about their blood."

"What could be special about mundane blood?" Alec asked, "You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Said the dark haired female.

Elio opened the weapon rack up and passed three swords to them. He then grabbed his. "We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for," Elio said to the group. Isabelle looked at her best friend and said. "So, you don't think they're acting on their own?"

"No." Both Elio and Jace said at the same time. "They're not exactly creative thinkers, they're shapeshifters." Said Alec. Jace pointed at an old Asian man. "This is what our target looks like."

"He looks like me when I don't get much sleep." Said Elio. Isabelle laughed. And said. "For now."

"Great. I'll get approval for the mission."

"Eww. Why are you so uptight, A?" Said Elio "Come one, Alec. By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons." "Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them." Said Isabelle. Elio nodded in agreement.

☀☀☀

Jace followed the shapeshifter and bumped into a redhead girl. "Hey, can you watch where you're going?" The girl snapped. Jace looked at her weirdly. "You can see me?" He questioned. "Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me."

"You have the Sight." Said Jace."Wait, the what?" Said the redhead. Jace looked at her. "How can I not know who you are?" The girl looked at him with a smile. "Has that line seriously ever worked for you? Even once?"

"Jace!" Alec called to the blonde. Jace walked off. The girl walked to her friends and said. "Do you believe that blonde dude?" Her friend with glasses, Simon replied. "You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?" Pulling up his sleeve. "No, the guy right there, running into the club." Maureen spoke. "Clary, there's nobody there."

"The guy covered in tats, like..." Stammered Clary gesturing to her arm. "What you are you talking about?" Said Simon looking at her weirdly. "You guys seriously don't see him?" Questioned Clary. "No." Said Maureen. "Okay, could you stop making me feel insane?" Said Clary. "Could you stop acting that way?" Answered Maureen.

"Clary, what was in your latte?" Said Simon to Clary. Clary undid her jacket at threw it at Simon. "Where you going." Said Simon. "To get answers." Said Simon. "Remember, your fake ID sucks" Clary walked into the club. Music blared. People were dancing. The shapeshifter walked away.

The group of Shadowhunters followed her. Jace is the middle. Isabelle looked around. Jace followed after the shapeshifter calmly. To see her go up two circle members. She handed them a vile of blood. "More mundane blood for your boss." And she walked off.

Clary watched as the unknown blonde push through the crowd. "I'm going to fail at getting us birthday drinks." Said Simon. Maureen put up her finger up and said. "I'll come with you." Maureen dragged Simon away.

Clary walked through the crowd. To see a man getting a drink from a woman. He stood up seeing unwelcome guests. "Circle members are not welcome in my club." Said the warlock. One of the circle members replied. "No worries, warlock. It's all ancient history."

"Really? To me, it was like a blink of an eye." He said with his cat eyes glowing. The taller circle member went for the warlock. To be stopped by the warlocks magic. He winced. He was lifted off the ground and started to choke. He groaned. His bones crunched and crackled. He strained. "We've endured worse"

"You've inflicted worse." Said the warlock, angrily. The shorter circle member sneered at him. "Leave." Said the warlock angry with their presence. Clary watched the blonde guy walk in with three dark haired. One female and two male.

"Izzy." Said Jace.

Izzy smirked and got onto the stage, her white high heel shoes clicking. She took off her grey coat. And then wig. She started dancing watching the other shapeshifters go to her. Clary walked up to a guy. "Someone works out." She said flirtatiously. To see his eyes change colour. "Cool contacts."

Jace walked up to the shapeshifter. "I hear you've been pedalling mundane blood." Said the blonde Shadowhunter. "Why? Are you looking to score?" Questioned the shapeshifter. Jace smirked. "I'm not.

Alec watched Jace, as well as Elio. Jace turned the shapeshifter towards him and said. "But you're gonna tell me who is." "Well, you're outnumbered here." Jace smiled. "Oh, I like our odds." Jace sneered at her. "Last chance." Clary looked at them. Jace let his sword light up.

Clary, who was worried for the woman after seeing the sword. "Watch out!" She shouted. She pushed the shapeshifter to the couch. The shapeshifter grunted. And changed her face and growled at Clary.

"Careful!" Shouted Jace to Clary. Knocking down the girl. Clary gasped.  
The shapeshifter roared, Jace sliced the shapeshifter causing it to go up little orange bits.

Isabelle stopped dancing, the snake bracelet on her wrist slithered down. A shapeshifter in the form of a man came towards Isabelle. Her whip hit him in the neck and electrocuted  
He groaned. He then pulled it off him. The guy who was coming behind got hit in the face and fall back. The guy from earlier came towards her and got kicked in the stomach. Both of them let out grunts.

Jace walked up to the unknown female and helped her up. "Are you hurt?" He said to the female. The male shapeshifter came towards him and headbutted him. Jace let out a grunt dropping his sword on the couch on impact.

Jace and the shifter started to fight. Clary picked up the sword to see it light up. She stared down at and moved slightly at that moment the shapeshifter was pushed into the sword. Just like the other shapeshifter, it went into little orange pieces.

Jace reached for the weapon. Another shapeshifter came towards Jace sneakily and held him in a chokehold. Jace hit him in the face repeatedly. Isabelle slashed the shapeshifter that came towards her. As well as her older brother and her Parabatai. They both grunted.

Two shapeshifters were on Jace, he grunted. "Alec!" Alec passed the sword to Jace stabbed the shifter. Jace passed the sword back to Alec. Who stabbed the shapeshifter. Jace grabbed the sword from Clary she gasped. Jace slashed the shapeshifters that came near him. Elio slashed the shapeshifters who came near him. And helped his Parabatai.

Alec and Jace both slashed the same one. Clary panted and run out and bumped into a man, she panted and let out a sorry. The man stared at her. Clary stared back thinking he was familiar. She walked off. She left the club. Simon held two drinks and shouted. "But...Clary!" He tried to find her and shouted out again. "Clary!" Clary got into a taxi and said. "Drive." The taxi sped off.

☀☀☀

After Jace came back from looking for the girl. He placed on her down. And told Isabelle and Elio to look after her. They waited a long time, and then suddenly she woke up to hit her head on Isabelle's who sat next to her. Elio laughed. While Isabelle let out an ow. And sighed.

The red head looked at the girl who was before her. "Wait, I don't know who you are..." She was cut off by the black haired beauty before her. "I'm Isabelle." She introduced herself. And then pointed at the freckled male. "And that is Elio." Elio looked at her with a grin. Still finding it funny that his Parabatai was hit in the forehead.

"I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... Or distracted." She grinned. "Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Said the boy. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Clary. "Who's Jace?" She questioned.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Said the Shadowhunter. "All I know is some psychos took my mother, and now you people have taken me." Said Clary. Isabelle chucked. "And by 'taken' I assume you mean 'saved your life."

"Your welcome by the way." Said Elio. Alec came in the room with Jace. "A mundane shouldn't be here." Said Alec. "Where is 'here' exactly?" Said the redhead female. "She's not a mundane, Alec." Said Jace to his Parabatai. "How do you know that?" Questioned Alec. "Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it." Said Jace.

"It was lit." Snorted Elio. "Look, Isabelle, can you.." Said Jace. Isabelle understood went he meant. And stood up and walked over to Elio and sat on his lap. "I'm Jace Wayland." He signed. Clary tried to introduce herself but was cut off by Jace. "Clary Fray, we know who you are."

"Am I only one who finds this unusual?" Said Alec. "You find everything unusual, Alec." Said Jace back to him. "I have to report this to the Clave." Said Alec. Elio made funny faces at him. And copy what he said to Izzy. Who laughed. "You know what? Dial it down a notch." Said Jace. "My brother doesn't have a dial." Said Isabelle. "I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you, too. But this.." Alec gestured to Clary. "I love myself too." Said Elio out of know where. "Hey, you know what? Give me a minute." Said Jace. "Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?"

"I could make anyone say that." Elio winked. "Whats with you?" Questioned Alec. Isabelle stood up from Elio's lap. And then he got up as well. "Really, no what's with him?" Said Alec.

"Walk with us, big brother." Said his sister. "It's time for you to learn the birds and the bees." Elio laughed. Isabelle grabbed both of their arms and walked away from Jace and Clary. "I'll explain it to you." Said Isabelle. "We don't know this girl." Said Alec. "There no such thing as new Shadowhunters."

"There is now." Said Elio. "You don't you find that strange?" Said Alec looking at them both. "What I find strange is that you're so upset." Said Isabelle holding his arm.

"Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her." Said Elio. He chuckled. "You know, you should be happy that Jace is interested in someone." Said Isabelle. "Other than himself." Said Elio snickering. "Maybe I'm pissed that shes ruined the mission." Said Alec. "Yeah, that's not it, sorry. Don't believe you." Said Elio.

"We never found out who's buying the blood. That was our one job." Said Alec glaring at his best friend. "I thought it was just to kick butt, you know what I'm saying?" Said Elio. Isabelle giggled. Alec walked off from the duo. "Bye, dad!" Shouted Elio after the male. He then turned to his Parabatai. "Don't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

☀☀☀


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE DESCENT INTO HELL ISN'T EASY_ **

**Boys - Charli XCX (SAKIMA's cover)**  

_I was busy fucking with,_

_I need that bad boy to do me right on Friday,_

_And I need that good one to wake me up on a Sunday,_

_That one from work can over on a Monday night,_

_I want 'em all, I want 'em all._

_And, when they finally leave me, Im all alone_

  ☀☀☀  

"What is going on?" A voice broke out.  Jace turned around, to see his Parabatai. Alec Lightwood. "Why is there a mundane in the Institute?" Jace huffed, "A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Clary glanced at the taller Lightwood and spoke softly. "A Circle run, just like the guys that took my mother."

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Said Simon, curious. "All we know is... a long time ago the Circle led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... Included my father." Said Jace. "And since the revolt, we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Said Alec, crossing his arms.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history?" Said Clary, not understanding. Jace scoffs, "Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Clary looked at Jace. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now the only person who knows the truth is missing so I don't care about your rules and what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there, who can tell us why they've taken my mother." 

"There is." Said Jace, walking off. "You coming?" Not even looking at Clary.  "Yeah." Clary followed after the blonde. As well as Simon. Jace stopped the mundane. "No, no. Not you." Said Jace. "Hey, we're a package deal." Said the redhead. "Yeah." Said Simon in agreement.  "There are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend."

A snicker was let out. The curly head boy head shook with a grin. Looking at what was happening in front of his eyes. "He's not my-" He said, while his best friend and longtime crush said. "I'm not, like-" Simon then said, "We're, uh, just friends." Awkwardly.  "Best friends." They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, and I'm tough." Said Simon, with a big grin.  "I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes." Slapping Jace's arm, who scoffs after. "What exactly are runes?" Questioned the mundane.

Alec and Elio watched Isabelle demonstrate. "They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Making a rune with her stele. Simon stared at the beautiful Latina, with amazement.  "So hot." Jace lets out a warning cough and a cold stare. "The rune." Said Simon, scared of Jace.  Isabelle walked up to them and chuckles. "Don't worry, Clary. I'll watch over the best friend.  In fact, I was about to make breakfast." Elio sadly looked at the mundane. "Rest in peace, mundie. And I thought we could have been friends." Jace exhales. "On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners." Said the female Lightwood, she pointed at her brother. "This is Alec." And then pointed to Elio. "And my best friend, Elio." Shee then brought down her hand. "And I'm Isabelle." Simon grabbed onto her hand and shook it violently. "Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis."  Isabelle smiled at him. "Two first names. Am I still talking." Isabelle giggled. "See, best friends. Safe and sound here." Said Jace to Clary. "Jace, If anything happens to him."

"Go on, I'll be fine." Said Simon. He looked back to the Lightwood, female. "I think.."  Elio glanced at the boy and turned to one of his best friends. "Can we keep him, please Alec. I feed him and everything. Look at him, he's so cute." Said Elio. Alec turned to him. "No, what did I say about that Vampire?" Elio's smile dropped. Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Both of them was not listening to Jace's warning to Simon.  Isabelle grabbed the mundane and walked, Elio tried to get away from his Parabatai. But was drop kicked but her and then dragged to Isabelle's room.  "Please save me, Alec. I never call you sourwolf again! I'll even give back the thing I stole from you a while back. "

☀☀☀  

Simon sat on Isabelle's bed. She came walking in with a tray of food. While Elio came in second. The boy looked sick. His face was pale almost looked like he was going to faint.  The boy held onto to the door, trying to keep himself up. "I think I'm going to die,  save yourself  _Ragazzo dolce_." Isabelle giggled. "Don't be so dramatic." Simon looked at the boy. "So, um... what happens to humans if they're..." Gesturing to his neck with his finger. "Runed?"

"They usually die." Said, Elio. Looking much better than he was.  "Sometimes they even go crazy. When that happens, we call them the Forsaken. Then we kill them." Simon looked at her. "Right. So the rune on Clary's neck..." Elio glanced at his Parabatai. "A healing rune." He said for Isabelle.  "Jace used it to  save Clary's life." Said Elio was again.

"So, Jace knew she was a Shadowhunter." Said Simon, shifting on the bed."He was almost certain." Simon tried to get up but was stopped by Isabelle.  "Where could you possibly be going?" Said the dark haired female, pushing him down on the bed. "To get Clary, to protect her from Jade." 

"And why would she need protecting from Jace?" Said Isabelle. "He's the ultimate protector." Simon looked at the Godness that stood before him. "What makes Jace so special?" Questioned the mundane. "Fastest, strongest, fiercest." Said Elio listing it off his fingers.  "And hello, have you seen that guy?" Said Isabelle. Elio nodded in agreement.  "Yeah, well, uh... sorry I asked." Said Simon, uncomfortably. 

"Rest easy,  _hombre_." Said Isabelle. "Oh my God, it's so hot when you speak Spanish. I'm going to tell Elena about this." Isabelle grinned and winked at her Parabatai. "I could say the same thing as you when you speak Italian."

"Mmm, don't worry there's plenty more where that came from." Said Isabelle, eating. "Good to know." Said Simon, chuckling.  And then repeated it after staring at the food. "So, the Circle. If they're bad as they say they are, It's not good for Clary is it?"

"It's not good for any of us." Said Isabelle and Elio.

  ☀☀☀    

Elio walked into where Isabelle and Clary, as well as Simon, was. And saw Isabelle stroking one of the swords.  But her head was slapped by Jace. "No, Izzy."  Isabelle looks at her Parabatai "Fifty bucks say he doesn't approve of this mission." Elio raised his eyebrow at her. "But you know that you're going to win, so, no I'm doing this again."

"I don't approve of this mission. I spoke to the clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine,  but they made it clear, the little girl doesn't leave the premises." Clary looked at Alec. "Hey, my name is not 'little girl', okay?" Clary then carried on. "I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I' going to find Dot."

"Alec, the warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary, she's not safe outside alone."  Said Jace. "Jace has a point." Said Isabelle. "Agreed."  Sia Elio. "You too, Izzy and El." 

"All right, since you have all the answers where do you suggest we search?" Said Alec, snarkily. "We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint. and there's this thrift store that she..." Clary gasped, clutching her necklace. 

"What's wrong, what is it?" Questioned Jace. "I, um... Weirdly, I think I know where Dot is."  Said Clary. "Great, I'll drive. What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Said Simon looking at the Shadowhunters.  Elio let a chuckle as well as Izzy. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... Right?" Said Simon. Scared. 

All the Shadowhunters asides from Clary all looked at each other and smirked. "Possibly" Said Jace. All of them walked off. "Wait? Am I going to die?" Said Simon scared.

   ☀☀☀    

All of them ran into the alley by the Pandemonium, after Clary yelled out. "Dot." Jace caught up to Clary. "Clary, stop! Where are you going?" Questioned the 'Wayland'. "Two men, Circle members, the same ones who came to my house, who took my mom. They have Dot!" She exclaimed. 

All of them had caught up with them. "They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them." Said Clary. Running into Pandemonium. Clary looked around, trembling. "No." Tears welling in her eyes. "She was just trying to help me."  She turned around to them. "And now she's gone."

Simon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Clary, I'm sorry." Said Simon, empathically to her.  "You don't understand. Dot is like a big sister." Alec looked at her. "It's not safe here. We have to get back to the Institute right now." And then the Fray snapped. "So, what now? Valentine has my mom and Dot, and we just gonna give up?" Clary carried on. "What about my memories? They can't just be gone?" Questioned the Fray.

"There is another option." Suggested Jace. All three of the realized what he meant. "Hell nah!" Exclaimed Elio. While the Lightwoods spoke at the same time. "Don't even-" & "Absolutely not."  Both Lightwoods looked stern at Jace. "I'm not afraid of the Silent Brothers."

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" Asked Clary. "They're Shadowhunters with superior powers." Said Jace. Jace looked at Izzy. "Who possesses the ability to recover memories." And then Alec's turn. "A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Elio than spoke. "Alec is looking forward to that." 

"Your bedtime manner abysmal." Said Simon to Alec. Alec rolled his eyes. "We've broken at least 18 Clave rules. And know you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it." Alec said. "This isn't our choice to make. This is Clary's decision." 

"You can't ask her to do this." Said Isabelle. "She doesn't know what she's facing." Said Elio, agreeing with Izzy. "She's not prepared." Said them. "If there's another way to recover my memories, and still get the answers we need, I'm listening."

All the looked at each other. No one saying a thing. "Then that settles it." Said Clary. "See, I told you she's like us." Said Jace walking after her. 

 ☀☀☀

All of them stepped out of the van,  all of them looked around. "Yeah, this isn't creepy. Not at all." Said Simon. "Don't tell me you're afraid?" Izzy chuckled."Are you kidding me? I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head." Said Simon. Elio snorted finding this hilarious. 

"Let's check it out." Said Alec. Clary started walking but was stopped by Jace. "Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe. " Said, Jace. All four Shaowhunters went to look, leaving Simon Clary alone.

"Hey. If something goes wrong. If something happens to her, that's on us. You know that don't you?" Said Alec looking at his Parabatai. "Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine got the Cup before we do. She lost everything, Alec.  I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her anyway?" 

Elio leaned into Izzy's ear and whispered. "He's jelly of her. Isabelle giggled. "Your family always used to welcome strays." Said Jace.  "You were never a stray." Said Alec, looking into Jace's eyes.  "The point is, nothing's changed. "we're in this fight together. There's just one more of us." Said Jace.

"Okay, that was super, boring!" Said Elio looking at Jace and Alec. Isabelle smirked at slapped him across the head. "Ow, you're so mean, no wonder Elena likes you. Elena's a gremlin." Isabelle huffed. "Stop being mean to your sister." Elio cursed under his breath.

☀☀☀

Elio and Isabelle watched Jace and Clary talk in front of them. Jace talking about how the Silent Brothers were not like them. Elio told Isabelle about how his family. Why she told him about her lover boy. 

They stopped, Clary looked at the skeleton. "I can do this." Trying to persuade herself. "Yeah, you can. You're Clary freakin' Fray. You can do anything." Simon then starts walking but then stopped by Jace's arm.

"All right, hold up." Said Jace. Simon rolled his eyes. "Surprise, surprise. No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong!" Exclaimed Simon. "I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets's left behind... Deadman."

Elio and Isabelle started laughing. "You're not that funny." Said Jace, who had his arm crossed. "But by all means, go ahead." Simon started to go. "Of course, the minute you enter, you'll die. "

"Problem is, now I don't trust you. " Said, Simon. "He was before." Said Alec. "Now."  Said Elio. "He was before." Said Isabelle. With a big grin. "The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." 

"The brothers creep us out." Said Isabelle. Elio agreeing with her. "I'll mind the mundane." Said Isabelle.  "Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy. " She smiled at Elio. "Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class."

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm going to mind the perimeter."  Said Alec.  And then walked off. "I don't want to leave you." Said Clary to her best friend. "Go be a badass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, and save your mother. I'll be right here guarding the entrance to hell."

They hugged. Jace then told her to come with him.  And she walked up to Jace. Walking in together. "They're getting to be quite the team." Said Izzy, "Amusing."

"No, not really." Replied Simon. 

  ☀☀☀ 

Elio sat on the ground, daydreaming. Not paying attention to the others.  Only seeing Simon worrying about Clary, and the Lightwood being calm.  Izzy starts talking how Alec is the oldest. And mentions him as well. Saying he's the oldest of four siblings.

"Mother wants me to be a CPA." Said Simon. Isabelle let out an hmm. "And you? What do you want?" Isabelle said the mundane. "Me? Um... well, I'm in a band." 

"Yeah? What type of music? Let me guess? Indie rock?" Ask Izzy. "Yeah." Simon chuckled, nervously.  "Got anything on your phone?" She chuckled.

"I do. We recorded our last set. We killed. It's... I left my phone in the van." Said Simon. "Let's go get it." Said Izzy. They nodded in an agreement. "Where are you going?" Questioned the oldest Lightwood.

"We won't be long." She said to her brother. He gave a look. "What?" She questioned. "He passes the time." 

"I can hear you guys, you know." Said Simon. "They don't care." Said Elio getting ready to walk with them to the van. The cell phone rings. Maureen. Asking if rehearsal are still on. "Just a second." Izzy holds onto his glasses. "Yeah?" Spoke Izzy.  

"Um, uh, trying to pick the right clip." Stuttered Simon. Rattling. Making the two Shadowhunters uneasy. "What was that Iz?" Asked Elio. "I don't know. We'll be right back. Whatever you do, do not leave this van. " She said closing the door. "Yeah, got it."

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Simon. The door locks. Elio and Isabelle look behind them. Simon puts his headphones on. Listening to music. And the suddenly be taken.

    ☀☀☀ 

"Where's Simon?" She said, nearly crying. "I told him to stay in the van." Said Isabelle. Shaken. "We've searched everywhere, we couldn't find him." Said Elio. "He's gone?" Asked Clary. "We can't find him." Said Izzy.

 "You were supposed to protect him!" Shouted Clary. "Simon!" Jace signed. "Ugh, these mundanes are killing me" Clary ran to the van. "Simon? No. Simon!"

"Is that the mundane's name? I'm afraid Simon is coming with us." Said a man with pale skin and dark hair. "No!" Clary shouted. Seeing Simon being hung upside down. "No, he's not a part of this." Said Clary. "And It will my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Said Jace.

"Careful. We'll be violating the Accords. " Said Elio, "Oh, my God. I just sounded like Alec." 

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right." Said the man. "The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed for the Mortal Cup."

Clary let out a gasp. "And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock, people." Said the man. They then fled.  Simon calling for Clary and she called back, breathing heavily. 

    ☀☀☀  


	3. Chapter 3

**_DEAD MAN'S PARTY_ **

**Bittersweet - Panic! At The Disco**

_I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap_

_And I'm not pulling, no_

_I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me_

_I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing_

_I've been to Tokyo and to South Africa_

_So many places that you may say I've seen it all_

  ☀☀☀    

"I still don't understand. How can Shadowhunters be better than... than what you call people mundanes?" Clary walking. While they walked. "Because we protect humans." Said Isabelle.  Clary sighed, annoyed. "Yeah, you're right."  Turning to face the Lightwood. "Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all in the van. Great jobs guys. You rock."

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should  have a modicum of common sense." Commented Alec. Clary scoffed. "Alec, not now." Demanded Isabelle.  "Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just want to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it." 

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that?" Questioned Clary.  "What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, 'Oh, by the way, there's this magical cup I hid on, like, the planet Bongo but don't tell anyone." Said Clary. Clary signed. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"We have to report to the Clave." Replied Alec. "Great." Elio rolled his eyes. "They have to know we've learned about Valentine." Continued Alec, "What, that he's my father?" Questioned Clary.  "Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?"

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the cup." Said Jace, resting his back on the wall, arms folded. "Why? It just makes new Shadowhunters." Questioned Clary.

"Nobody want's Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Said Alec. "Plus it controls demons." Said Elio and Isabelle. "They'll suppose a trade. Simon for the cup." Jace said to the ginger.

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup? And Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love. What If I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves." Complained Clary.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Question Alec. "Yes, of course, it matters!" Shouted Clary. "Listen... When you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Said Isabelle. "What are you, her spokesman now?" Questioned Alec. "I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." Clary said, storming off.

  ☀☀☀ 

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon?" Questioned Clary.  "Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" Asked Clary. "Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right?" Jace asked the others.

"They're locals." Said Elio. "They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." Said Isabelle. "Yeah, I know a guy from there." Said Elio, remembering his best friend Julius. "And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Shouted Clary.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Stated Alec. "The five of us can't declare war on the vampire's by ourselves." Said Isabelle. "And we can't react without considering our options." Said Alec. Elio huffed getting bored off all this talking. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not." Alec carried on.  "What have I told you about saying Downworlders." Said Elio, rolling his eyes at Alec. "Alec, you can't stomp on all Downworlders," Said Izzy.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently." He said to Isabelle. Alec and then turned to Elio, "And Warlocks." Elio shook his hand with a grin. "Right." Jace smirked.

"Seelies?" Questioning the Fray. Not hearing Alec mentioning Warlocks as well. "Like fairies. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term" Answered Jace.

"Izzy can tell you all about them, she's get a thing." Said Alec, smirking. Elio snorted. "We've all got our things, don't we?" Replied Izzy, starting at Alec and Elio, with a big grin. Elio smirked at winked at Izzy.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." Said Clary. "Clary you're going to get yourself killed. Clary. Simo, too." Said Jace. Instantly Clary stopped walking.  And turned back around to face the others. "Then help me. While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering. Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" Clary questioned

All of them looked at each other. "Clary's right." Jace broke the silence.  "They made the first move. We're going take care of this ourselves, right now." looking at the rest of them. "This is a bad idea. I-" Alec was cut off. "What, have  you got a better one?" Asked Jace. "look, the vampires broke the Accords. They kidnapped a Mundie. That's a big no no. The clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we do it. Come on."

"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle, Elio nodded agreeing with Isabelle. "Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." Said Alec, the others all looked at each other. "Oh, I know where we can get them." Said Elio, grinning with excitement.

  ☀☀☀ 

They all got out of Simon's van, "Whose grave is it?" Questioned Alec. "Mary Milligan, born January 10th, 1802." Recalled Isabelle. "Oh, and died, January 10th, 1878." Said Elio, shivering. "That's creepy." Isabelle looked at her Parabatai and grinned. 

  "All right, Alec, let's go." Said Jace, looking at Alec. "Wait, what are we looking for?" Questioned Clary, clueless. "Cache of weapons." Replied Isabelle. "Stashed here with Mrs. Milligan." Said Jace, looking at the redhead.  "Why are there Shadowhunter weapons in a churchyard?" Questioned Clary.

"Because all of the accident religious recognized demons." Said Isabelle. "Or at least they used to." Carried on Isabelle. "They forgot about the threat because we've been here to protect them" Alec, corrected.  They looked around the graveyard. "Typical mundane failure of Imagination." Announced Alec. "I had my first kiss here." Mentioned Elio, looking at Alec. Alec shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you saying we did a good job?" Said Isabelle, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You can't just let up, can you?" Said Isabelle, annoyed with her older brother. "You would definitely get along with Julius. This is how he reacts with Sam." Joked Elio.  "You know what? Alec, why don't you go check out by the angel?" Proposed Jace. "Wow, rude much." Said Elio looking at the blonde. Jace glared at the freckled boy.

Elio stood by Isabelle watching her text her lover boy. "I want a lover boy." Whined Elio. Isabelle glanced up from her phone to look at Elio, "I'm sure you'll find someone soon." Said Isabelle. A ding rang out. "Excellent." Said Isabelle.  "He's home. I'm outta here." She smiled. "Have fun Iz." Smirked Elio.

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Said Clary. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world, but I gotta find out how to get in the vampire liar." She said. She walked off. "I could have told her, after all, I'm friends with Julius?" Blurted out Elio. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Jace, over here." Exclaimed Alec. Elio walked over to Alec. "Yeah, coming." Called back Jace. Elio put his head on Alec's shoulder and smiled. Jace walked over to them after talking to Clary. Elio lifted up his head to listen to what they were going to say. "We're crossing a line into vampire territory. " Said, Alec. "That's the point. Come on, Alec, cheer up. It's going to be fun."

"Well, maybe Alec not's like you, Jace! He's doesn't find this fun." Glared Elio. Alec and Elio smiled at each other. " Damn it, Jace, just... think this through. " Said, Alec. "You don't even like this guy. This isn't about the mundane, this about Clary. What you're so desperate to get laid that you risk killing us." 

"Wow, um, that's so much in that was wrong, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Said Jace.  Jace went to leave but was grabbed by Alec. "That's the problem.  You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight." Argued Alec. "He's enchanted by his new toy, Alec." Said Elio, fed up with Jace.  "You don't even know this girl. Why do you trust her?" Alec pointed out.

"Is this about her being Valentine's  ** _(furry)_**  daughter? Haven't we been through this? Alec, look at me." Questioned Jace. Elio threw his hands up in the air and huffed. "Not everything is about Valentine, Jace. And don't you ever tell him what to do or I'll slap you." Emphasized Elio. 

"You can trust her, or not I don't care. That's not my business. But If you don't trust me...-" Said Jace. A voice called out. "Jace! Alec! Elio! I think I found it." Shouted Clary. "Mary Milligan!" Clary traced her hand on the grave. The boys came to her.  "Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone?" Questioned Clary.

"Someone who is in service to a greater cause than themselves." Said Alec. All of them touched the grave. "At least she is now." Commented Jace. "Abracadabra." Said Elio, sarcastically. "Wait, you people actually say that?" Questioned Clary. "No, Clary we don't. Elio was just messing with you." Said Jace, glaring at Elio.

Jace runed the grave. Alec and Jace took the top off. Elio lifted the latch up to see the weapons. "Who! Where's Mrs Milligan." Exclaimed Clary. Clary and Jace reached for a weapon. "Don't touch that. You don't know how to use it." Snapped Alec.

"What, like at Pandemonium when I killed that demon?" Snarked Clary. "You didn't kill-" Alec was cut off by Jace. "Alec." Jace warned. "I'm going to show her the right way to use it." Jace carried on. "Do you see what you need in here?" Questioned Jace.

"No. There's no bow here.  I need one." Said Alec.  Elio looked in the grave and grabbed a sword. "There's no shield, in here." Said Elio. "I have to rune some arrows.  That's back in the institute." Said Alec. "Come on Alec, we gotta go." Called Elio, already walking off.

Elio waited a minute and turned to see Alec talking to Jace. "I don't have all day." Shouted Elio. Alec rolled his eyes and came to Elio, they both walked to the institute. 

☀☀☀

Elio watched the older Lightwood rune an arrow. To see Hodge walk in. "Alec." Hodge called out. Alec startled put the arrow down and tried to sit calmly but in Elio's opinion, it kinda looked awkward.  Hodge turned to Elio. "And Elio. " Said Hodge, looking at the curly head boy. "Didn't know you two were here." Hodge stared at both of them.  "Yeah, no, I, uh..." Stammered Alec. Elio watched Alec make a fool of himself. He shook his head and grinned.

"Don't tell me. I don't want to report you." Hodge said looking at the boys. "It's just that, you know, Clary is..." Alec gestured with his hand.  "That girl is Valentine's..." Hodge was cut off by his pain. "The monster's daughter. There must be some reason why the roaches are coming out of the woodwork again, right?" Hodge huffed. "I'll leave you to it."

"Hodge? Thank you." Said the Lightwood. "You remind me of me, Alec." Hodge said. " A loyal friend standing in the shadow of the chosen one. Elio rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec huffed and looked away from Hodge. "Hey... Don't make the same mistakes I did." Said Hodge, clasping his hand on Alec's neck. "Look where it got me."

"Don't listen to him okay, Alec. You're better than him." Said Elio walking off.

☀☀☀

"Izzy." Alec called out. "I got your text. Where are we exactly?" Questioned Alec. "It's an old meatpacker's service entrance." Replied Isabelle. "If we go back there, we come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort." Said Elio. "How do you know that?" Questioned Isabelle looking at her Parabatai. "How do you think I see Julius?" Isabelle nodded in acknowledgement. "Perfect, right?" Said Isabelle, smirking at the boys.

"We distract the vamps, Clary and Jace find Simons." Said Izzy, with a smirk. "Okay." Said Alec. Elio turned him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay?" Questioned Elio looking at Alec, weirdly.  "It was hard work integrating Meliorn to get this intel." Isabelle exclaimed. "I could have told you?" Said Elio.

Alec smiled. "Good Job, Izzy." Isabelle looked at her brother. "You have faerie dust on your dress." Said Alec, and walked off. "And I hate being the distraction." Emphasized Alec. "I don't." Said Isabelle.

"You know, you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so freaking repressed." Isabelle waited for an answer. "Alec? Hello?" Once again Isabelle was ignored. Alec rolled his eyes. 

  ☀☀☀ 

"You're really not going to talk to me, are you?" Questioned Isabelle. "That's because you have no idea what you're talking about." Replied Alec. "He's not ignoring you now, Iz." Jumped in Elio.  "But I do. You're hiding yourself, not me." Said Isabelle. And then included."Or Elio, he's out. You have feelings, whether you like 'em or not, Alec"

"This is not the time or place, guys." Said Elio climbing up the ladder. Alec followed after him. "I don't know. Looks pretty smooth so far." Isabelle replied back. Elio and Alec both rolled there eyes.

All of them crouched down to fit through the gaps and stood up once there were not objects in the way. "This must be the way." Said Isabelle.  She opened the door to see the vampires waiting for them. Elio whistled. The vamps growled at then. Alec and Izzy closed the door.

"Well, not so smooth." Said Isabelle. "No shit." Elio sarcastically replied. Alec tried to find something. "Any day now!" Elio and Izzy exclaimed. "Yeah, if you hold the door still, It might be easier." Snapped Alec. Alec runed the door. "It's not taking it."

Isabelle grabbed the sword and chopped a bit of metal out and slid it in the handle of the door. "Whoever said, 'The pen is mightier than the sword' was an idiot." Said Izzy. "When you're right, you right." Alec stated. Elio nodded in agreement.

    ☀☀☀   

The door kept pushing, "Do you think they know where we are?" Question Isabelle, with a smirk. "That's the idea, right?" Said Alec, waiting for an answer. A hand reached out. "How do you think we can distract them for?"

"Ten more minutes." The Parapati's answered. "Ten minutes. You kidding?" Exclaimed Alec.  Reaching for an arrow. "We'll be liquid lunch in five." Said Alec. "So, let's distract them." Isabelle smirked. "So let's distract them." Both boys replied, getting their weapons ready.

"You better get ready." Isabelle said. Alec then waited for a vampire. Vampires ran in, the first one was tripped by Isabelle's snake whip. Alec let an arrow lose that went into a vampire. Elio stabbed the vampires who came to him. They all struck the vampires.

"This is fun." Alec stated. More vampires came. "Keep coming boys." Isabelle sang. Elio laughed, enjoying himself.

    ☀☀☀ 

They walked in to see Simon being held by the throat.  "Simon!" Clary shouted. "Clary!" Simon called back. Jace grabbed her arm. "That's not going to do any good." Said Jace. "Listen to him, Clary Fairchild." Said Raphael. Julius and Elio smiled eachother. Elio watched as Julius looked at his friends and seem him stop at Alec. 

"Put it away." Said Julius looking at there weapons."I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason to." Stated Raphael. "PUT IT AWAY!" Demanded Raphael. Julius rolled his eyes at his brother.

All of them put their weapons away. "Simon. Simon, are you alright?" Clary questioned, worried. "I wouldn't say alright..." Chocked back, Simon. "Stop talking!" Raphael shouted. "Now... If you would all just follow me." Raphael walked backwards. "Let's go!"

All of them followed after. "Come on, let's go! Up here now!" Shouted Raphael.  Raphael went to the side, the Shadowhunters went to the corner. "That's right, get down there now!"

"Get down there!" Said, Julius. "Or he'll kill him" Raphael and Julius looked at eachother, "Look we're not going to hurt you. We just want Simon." Said, Clary

"I'm glad you do. We don't!" Shouted Raphael back. "We wanted you." Julius spoke up. "Well, here I am." Shouted Clary, trying to get to him but was stopped by Jace. "Stop! I said 'wanted', not my idea." Replied Raphael.

"Now, get out! Go!" Shouted Raphael. "Not without Simon!" Clary exclaimed. "Shut up! Open the door right now or I'll kill him right here." Raphael snarked. "Listen to him!" Julius shouted. "But Simon will die if..." Clary cried. Alec opened the door. Raphael covered himself with Simon. "Clary go!" Simon shouted.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jace called out. "Go! Take him! Go!" Raphael pushed Simon to them. "I don't know how to thank you." Simon said. "Don't thank me. You mean nothing." Raphael said, fed up. Jace grabbed Simon. "This is about Valentine and the chaos he will bring."

"Come one." Jace said, "Jace Wayland! Remeber who your friends are." Said Raphael. Jace closed the door. All of them stood on the roof, trying to compose themselves. "Shouldn't we get out of here?" Questioned Simon, panicking.  "Why? Simon." Questioned Elio. "They're right downstairs." 

"Let them come after us. They'll just turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watched movies." All the Shadowhunters walked upstairs. Isabelle and Elio chatted. Elio reached his back pocket to see Julius number and a message on it. Elio grinned and turned to Alec and gave it to him, "It seems Julius likes you." Alec blushed.

Isabelle and Elio chatted ignoring  Alec and Jace's conversation. "Alec, stop!" Jace shouted at Alec. Isabelle and Elio went back to chatting.  Alec came up to them after Jace walked down the stairs. Elio pulled Alec into a hug.

   ☀☀☀     


	4. Chapter 4

_**RAISING HELL** _

**Delicate - Taylor Swift**

_This ain't for the best_

_My reputation's never been worse, so_

_You must like me for me_

_We can't make_

_Any promises now, can we, babe?_

_But you can make me a drink_

    ☀☀☀     

"Magnus Bane." Hodge started, showing the team pictures of the man. "He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century." Hodge said. "His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive." Hodge stated, showing more pictures of Magnus.

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." Clary said. "Guetta's already a Downworlder." Isabelle said with a smile. "Vampire? Every seen him in the daylight." Isabelle added on.  "Can you two focus? This is not a joke" Alec questioned. "Someone needs to get slayed." Isabelle joked. "Alec's right." Hodge said turning to the others. "Now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever know. He has a deep mistrust for Shadowhunters." 

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter? " Question Clary. "Yes, one of the best. But 'help' might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic." Hodge said to Clary, smiling when he talked about Jocelyn.

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything. " Jace said, sitting down next to Alec. "Word from the Clave is that most warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec told the rest. Isabelle looked at her Parabatai, watching him look at the pictures of Magnus Bane. He looked starstruck. She smiled, seeing her bestfriend so smitten.

"Valentine must be searching for the warlock, where did Jocelyn-" Hodge was cut off by his rune searing. "Hodge, your rune. You okay?" Clary asked, worried.  Clary huffed, "So how do we find Magnus?" Clary questioned. "We don't. Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding." Commented Jace.  "And I know exactly where we do it." Isabelle smirked. She stood up and grabbed the tablet from Hodge's hands, she pressed some buttons and put a poster up. Hodge chuckles, "A Downworlder rave. Nice, Izzy." Jace praised.

"And where did you get that?" Alec questioned. "Durning my surveillance of the Downworlders." Isabelle smirked. "From what I hear, Magnus likes to party." Isabelle said, she watched as Elio looked interested in this Downworlder. "He'll never go for it. Not with Valentine trying to kill him." Alec claimed. "Of course he will. He'll blend in. Hide in plain sight. " Jace corrected.

"I don't know, it seems..." Clary trailed off. "Trust me. If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the biggest parties of the year." Isabelle declared. "Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism. Or his greed." Said Hodge. "He can be greedy with me." Elio said. "Come with me." Asked Hodge.

Hodge runed a slab on the floor, to show them a necklace. "Is that real?" Isabelle questioned. Her eyes on the necklace. "A four-karat unheated Burmese ruby. And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Hodge told them. Elio was relieved that Magnus wasn't with Camille.

"What? Magnus was lovers with that?" Elio squeaked out. "Warlocks get around." Jace said to the freckled boy. "Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Hodge educated.  

Isabelle gently grabbed the necklace. "It's so beautiful." Isabelle said, in awe. "Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him.  He might just take the bait." Hodge instructed them. "I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." Jace told them.

  ☀☀☀       

Alec picked an arrow, checking it. Isabelle and Elio walked up to him. Elio greeting him with a warm smile. "Pick a weapon, I suggest your whip." He said to his sister. Isabelle gave Alec a look. "What's wrong with you?" She questioned. "Nothing." Alec blurted out. "Are you sure?" Elio questioned worriedly for his bestfriend. Alec grabbed the arrow from Isabelle's hand. She scoffs, "We're going to a Downworlder's rave. You should be a little more excited." Isabelle told her brother.

"It's a mission, not a party." Alec argued back, Elio spoke up. "But party's are fun, Al." Isabelle looked at the weapon rack and grabbed a blade. "Yeah, whatever. Before Clary got here, everyday was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons." Isabelle repeated.  "At least now it's more interesting, Al." Elio told Alec.

"Interesting?" Questioned Alec, looking at the duo. "Valentine is alive and actively seeking the cup. He threatens our entire world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust. And who showed out of nowhere. And on top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or not have the information we need. So, no, Lio... I don't find it interesting." Alec ranted. Isabelle let a whoa. "Did that make you better?" Elio asked Alec.

"No, it didn't." Alec stated. Both Elio and Izzy smiled at the boy, waiting for him to crack. "Okay, maybe a little." Alec smiled. "You can't keep battling things up, Alec." Isabelle lectured. "It's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode" Isabelle said, Alec looked at her weirdly. 

"All right, let's go." Alec told the pair. "And we are not going for the music." Alec said, looking at Isabelle. "And we are not going to find love, got it?" Alec added eyes pointed to Elio. Elio grinned and winked at the boy, and saluted. "Yes, captain!"

    ☀☀☀         

Elio sent his sword to the Circle member, it impaled the man.Elio walked down the stairs and walked past Clary, Jace and Magnus. Elio strutted to the corpse and pulled his sword out of the dead man's chest. "Who are you?" He heard someone say. Elio watched as Magnus walk to the portal. 

"Magnus, wait!" Clary screamed. Clary grabbed Magnus' arm, "You're my only hope." Clary pleaded. "Valentine found us." Magnus replied, looking around. "I warned your mother this might happen." He said, and threw her hand off him, and glanced at the curly boy once again and walked into the portal and vanished.

"The area's secure. Looks like he was the only assassin." Isabelle declared. Alec walked up to Elio and checked the corpse. "He has a Circle run on the base of his neck." Jace looked worried. "They found us. It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go." Jace said to the Fray girl. 

All of them walked off but stopped when Jace turned back to see Clary not moving. "Clary." Jace walked up to her. Clary got the message, all of them walked out. "Jace." Isabelle called out, after seeing how Clary looked. "Clary we have to move." Said Jace.

"I'm catching my breath." Clary said back. "You know what? This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic..."  Alec snapped. "Alec, the girl her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down. " Jace sneered.

"Why?" Alec questioned. "What, are you afraid I'm going to upset her?" Alec gestured to Clary. Clary hanged onto Isabelle. "We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has that gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup. And we've lost the Institute's necklace." 

"Hey, I'm right here. I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry you're going to look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance of finding her just disappeared into thin air." Clary ranted, upset. 

"Clary, It's going to be fine." Jace said, trying to calm her down. "No, it's not! People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is after him." She laughs. "We're never gonna find him. And I will... I will never get my memories back." Clary shouted, throwing the button she got from Magnus. Jace caught it.

"You give up way to easy." Said Jace, looking at the button. "What is he doing?" Clary asked, looking at the others. "He's tracking Magnus." Elio replied. "Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec told her. "The button belonged to Magnus. Jace can pinpoint the location using that." Explained Isabelle.

They watched Jace try and track Magnus. "No." Jace said. "The signal is not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec." Alec came to Jace, they put the button in both of there hands. "Do what?" Clary questioned. "Parapatai  tracking." Isabelle replied.

"Of course they are." Clary said. "When Parapatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are going to track Magnus together." Isabelle told the newbie Shadowhunter. "Yeah, the whole Parapatai thing seems oddly intimate, If you ask me." Said Clary. "It's sexier with me and Izzy." Elio joined in. Isabelle laughed. "Got him." Jace said and pulled away from Alec.

    ☀☀☀      

They walked into a building, weapons out. Ready to strike. "Magnus' liar is right behind that fence." Pointing to the fence. "Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary questioned. "Not exactly. Warlock glamour." Replied Jace. "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close." Isabelle said, holding her hand out. "Glad I'm not the only one." Elio commented. 

"His protective wards must be down." Said Jace. "You..." He said to Clary, she spun to look at him. "Don't get int the way." He warned. A man granted. A sound of a sword slicing echoed and then a final groan let out. "Oh, God! They found Magnus!" Clary shouted. They all ran. 

   ☀☀☀        

Elio threw his sword to the Circle member's leg, the man hissed in pain. Magnus struck him with his magic.  Killing him. "Wow... Well done." Elio complimented. "More like medium-rare." Magnus replied. Elio laughed at Magnus' joke. He turned to Elio. "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced." 

"Elio, your future husband." Elio replied, with a grin. "Oh, um... We should really... You know, probably get..." Elio stammered. Magnus enjoyed how Elio would go from confident to shy around him. "Right, we should join the party." Magnus smiled at Elio."Y-yeah, totally." Elio stammered once again, blinded by the man's smile. Elio walked away.

   ☀☀☀      

"Ah, much better." Magnus sighed deeply. He turned around to look at the others. "Ugh, It's inevitable. After each move, I get an Itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty liar but this one is just sloppy." Magnus said, eyes trained on Elio. He put the table upright. Elio smiled at Magnus and in return, Magnus winked at the boy.

Alec stared at Elio, wondering what's going on. Elio just grinned at him with a smitten smile. "I believe in payment for services rendered."  Magnus said, looking at Izzy holding the necklace. "Thank for defending the warlocks." 

"I couldn't." Isabelle said. "Oh, but you could." Magnus replied back, putting the necklace on the girl. "And you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides this would look silly on your brother. " Isabelle chucked.

Magnus looked at the freckled boy. "About Elio, Is he more of a flower or cologne man?" Magnus asked. Isabelle laughed. "Okay, how do we summon the memory demon?" Said Clary. "Are you certain?" Magnus asked, "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal."

"I'll do anything to save my mother. Where is the demon?" Asked Clary. "Okay, Pretty boy, get your team ready." Magnus said. "You know what to do." Said Jace, walking but was stopped by Magnus. "I'm not talking to you." Magnus pointed at Elio. "I'm talking to... you." Elio smirked at Jace. Alec and Jace looked at Elio with surprise. "You know what you need to do." Elio said confidently. "Come with me." Magnus said, to Clary. They walked into a room.

    ☀☀☀  

They walked in to see Clary drawing the pentagram. "Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare." Complimented Magnus, looking at Clary's work. "I don't know about that." Clary said. "Oh, the only other person I've known who could draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed, I might add." Magnus said, looking at Elio.

"I'm sure it was just you, who was excellent in bed." Elio flirted back. Isabelle laughed. Alec looked at Elio, with a frown on his face. "Okay." Magnus said, walking to the top of the pentagram. "We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram."

"I'll just watch." Isabelle said, all of them walked to the pentagram and stood where they were said to. "Um..." Clary stammered, wondering where she should be. Jace showed her, "Here." He said. "Thanks." 

"We must initiate a bond. Once this bond is sealed,  it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus instructed. Magnus presented his hand out. Elio grabbed it. A low booming sound was made. Elio then presented his hand to Alec, he took it.

All of them held hands, Isabelle watched them. She scoffs and said. "You people are pathetic." Elio laughs. Magnus turned to the boy and smiled. He had learnt that he enjoyed hearing this boy laugh.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you must all do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment for exchange Clary's memories." Magnus stated. "What do you mean? What kind of payment?" Jace questioned.

"We will see." Said Magnus, smirking. "Let us begin." Magnus than spoke a language that Elio couldn't understand. "The necklace. It's pulsating." Isabelle said from where she was.  Magnus looked at the necklace. The wind rushed, and a monster growled. "Valak is among us. Do not break the bond." 

Clary and Jace exchanged words. "It's is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus shouted. "What does it want?" Alec questioned, "We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most."

Clary was the first one, her memory was of her mother. She yelps. Then, Alec turn came up, it was Alec's first kiss between him and Elio. Jace turned to him shocked.  "No, It's not true! The demon deceived me!"

"Do not break the bond." Magnus called out. "Alec it's fine!" Elio shouted. "No!" Alec let go of Elio and Jace's hand. Both Jace and Elio called out for him.  Magnus screamed,"No!" The bond was broken, everyone pushed away. 

Magnus strained using his magic. "I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus shouted. Alec got up and walked to the demon but was grabbed by Jace and pushed back. The demon grabbed Jace.  Isabelle tried to grab Jace, but no anvil. "Grab him!" Shouted Izzy.

Elio grabbed a hold of Jace. "Hold on." Magnus shouted. "The demon is growing stronger!" Elio was slowly losing grip. "He's slipping." Elio shouted. "Clary! Help us!" Isabelle shouted. "Clary, If you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever!"

"Help us!" Screamed Elio and Izzy. Clary stabbed the Memory Demon, it screeched. All of them checked if Jace was alright, Alec hesitated. "Jace." She spoke, worried in her tone. "Is he going to wake up?" Questioned Clary, Magnus looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Does he normally just lay like that without moving?" Magnus questioned.

Clary glared at Magnus. "Get up Jace." Alec ordered. Isabelle and Elio looked at him annoyed. "Jace." He ordered again, Jace woke up gasping and coughing. He was breathing heavily. "I'm alright, I'm alright." Jace said, weakly.

Alec walked off, Elio got off the floor and followed him. As did Magnus. "You don't have to be ashamed, Al." Said Elio. "I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Alec. "You will." Said Magnus and Elio. 

Alec stormed away, leaving Elio and Magnus alone. "Thank's for helping us." Said Elio with a smile. "Anytime, as long as I get to see you." Taking Elio's hand and placing a kiss upon it. "I really need a drink, you got anything?" Elio blushed.

"Yes, come this way." Magnus smiled at Elio. And Elio smiled right back at him. In Elio's head, he knew he liked this one. 

    ☀☀☀   


	5. Chapter 5

** MOO SHU TO  ** ** GO **

**I'll be good - Jaymes Young**

_I thought I saw the devil, this morning_

_Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_

_With the warning to help me see myself clearer_

_I never meant to start a fire_

_I never meant to make you bleed_

_I'll be a better man today_

☀☀☀

Elio was in the training room, with Jace both practising. Maryse watched from afar, proud of the two boys she's taken in, Isabelle and Clary came up the stairs to the training room."Is your mom always like that?" Clary questioned Isabelle. "She didn't even hug you." Clary said as she expected the Lightwood's mother to hug her daughter like her own mother would do. "Shadowhunters aren't big huggers." Isabelle smiled, Clary could see the pain in her eyes.

Jace turned around to see Maryse, she opened her arms out ready for the blonde Shadowhunter to hug her. "Maryse." Jace greeted the women. They walked to each other and hugged. "Hey. It's great to see you. How's everyone in Idris." Tightly hugging the woman. Isabelle glared at the sight. Clary watched Isabelle's reaction and looked at her apologetic.

"Where's Max?" Questioned Elio, coming towards Jace and Maryse. "No Max." Said Isabelle coming towards her Parabatai. Elio smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just Mom with her hair on fire." Isabelle said, "I love how Shadowhunters share a hidden brother, and a second country, and a private portal." Clary said.

"Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you." Alec's voice spoke, he came up and hugged her. "You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." Maryse replied to her son. "I am. We are." Alec said, looking at the others. "We'll talk about the Institue later. Right now, we have a bigger problem." Maryse said. Maryse walked around Clary and spoke. "The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why."

"My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts, to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." Maryse said walking around the others and stopped at Elio who now stood by Alec. "I have Seelie friends." Said Isabelle. "Yes., I know about your friends." Maryse spoke to her daughter. "Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons."

"Maryse." Elio warned, eyes blazing with annoyance.  Maryse ignored her superiors son and carried on. "The wrong move, the wrong world... Do you think there is such thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures. Maybe you told him... them something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it." 

Elio's eyes hardened, a frown tugged at his freckled cheeks. "Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" Jace questioned. "When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart." Maryse said to Jace. "Natural order? What are you saying?" Clary questioned.

"I can help." Isabelle declared. Maryse looked at her, "I know how to talk to Seelies." Isabelle carried on, Jace looked at her. "She's right." Alec then spoke, "She can visit when Meliorn and see what he knows. I would go with her if you want." 

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time." Maryse said to her oldest. "Alec, I want you to do something and then help, Elio with the Fraychild girl." She put her hand on Alec's shoulder and looked at Elio. Elio nodded. "I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already." Clary turned to Maryse. "Maybe that's because I wasn't even a Shadowhunter until a few days ago!" Clary defended herself.

"And what an exciting few days it has been." Maryse breathed in and looked around. "The Clarkes and the Clave count on us, Lightwoods to maintain order here." Clary looked at Elio when she heard the surname of Elio's, she was confused. "You don't have to tell me that." Said Alec. "If the mission is important to the Clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle."

Maryse smirked, "You're all so eager to do what you would prefer. It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what must be done. I have given you your assignments, now carry them out. You, and you, with me, now." She pointed to Jace and Isabelle. They walked off.

They left Clary with Elio and Alec.  "Well, that was a window into the weird." Clary said and looked at Alec. "What did you do to piss your mom off?" She carried on. Alec turned to her, "I'd guess, for a start all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't go over that big with the Clarkes and Clave." Clary signed, Alec turned to Elio and said. "Text me if something goes wrong." And walks off.

  ☀☀☀ 

Clary spun the rod around, the freckled boy came up to the training room and grabbed another rod. "Looks like we're stuck with each other. I'm sorry for Maryse making you look after me." Elio looked at her and signed. "It wasn't Maryse, It was my mother." 

"What's your mother like?" Clary questioned curiously. "Defiantly not like yours." Elio said, softly. Clary could see the sadness in his eyes and said. "Go ahead. Knock me off my ass. You'll feel better." Elio chuckled. "You should have said that to Alec. He would do it straight away." Elio pointed to her feet. "Plant your feet wide." He instructed Clary did what she was told.

"Why did you let Maryse say all those awful things about Izzy?" Clary questioned. They fought with the rods, "Don't step into the strike. Step through it." Elio said to the female. "Isabelle was out of bounds. The law is hard but it's the law." Elio said to the female. "Even I forgot that sometimes."

Clary frowned. "But, she's your Parabatai?" Elio signed and shook his head. "You don't understand that Maryse is trying to do what's best for my parents, the Clave and an especially us." Clary looked at him. They fought with the rods, each striking. Elio dropped her on the floor and then helped her up.

"You need to work on your defence." Elio said to her. "I need your help." Clary said to Elio, "Why?" Elio questioned. "My mother hid a lot from me, but I did see once, there's a box. She didn't think I knew about it. But she opened it once a year and cried."

"Cause?" Questioned Elio, confused. Clary signed and said. "It belonged to my father. Had his initials, JC, on top." Elio raised his eyebrows. "Your's fathers name begins with a 'V', so why JC?" He questioned. "Because 18 years ago, she told me his name was Jonathan Clark.  That was a lie. But whatever was in that box meant a lot her.  Maybe there's something inside that could help us track him."

"Where do we find this box?" Elio asked he was interested. "I think it's still back at the loft. Let's go get it." Clary said Elio's phone vibrated in his black jeans. "No, not with Maryse here she will report to my parents." Elio complained. Elio reached for his phone. "Just wait..." He said and turned around.

Elio answered, "Hello? Who is this?" A familiar spoke to him, he smiled. "Sunshine. Hi. It's Magnus." Magnus said to the boy.  "We met the other day. You know, with the demon." Eliot rolled his eyes, fondly. "Yeah, I know. What's up?" He questioned. 

"I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... wonderful. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" Magnus asked. Elio smirked, delighted. "Y-yeah. Yes, um... sure, I would love to." Elio stammered. Magnus smiled, hearing the boy stammer was cute. "When?" He eagerly said. "How about right now?" Magnus said.

"Um... Fuck." Elio turned around to see Clary gone. "I would love to, but something has just come up." Elio carried on. "Another time? I gotta go" Elio said as he hung up, Elio texted Alec saying that Clary has gone missing. Magnus looked at his fun with a smirk. "Playing hard to get. I love a challenge."

☀☀☀

Alec had texted Elio the address where he was with Clary, what he didn't tell him was that Simon was with them. He saw Clary and Simon hugging. He walked to Alec, who glared at him. "I can't believe you let her escape." Elio rolled his eyes. "I was distracted." Alec raised his eyebrow at his best friend. "How?" 

"Um... Magnus called me?" Elio questioned. "Oh, your boy toy." Alec smirked. Elio smirked back and taunted. "Oh, don't you talk, I've seen you texting Julius with that stupid grin on your face." Alec rolled his eyes, fondly. They turned to the newbie Shadowhurner and the mundane. 

"It's not who we are." Said Simon, still holding Clary. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Asked Clary, concerned. "Yeah, It's just a cold. Not the end of the world." Simon said, shrugging it off. "The world's been ending for a thousand years. Ah, you get used to it. Now, we need to move." Alec said to them.

"Yeah, my mom's loft is just across the alley." Said Clary, pointing to the direction. "All right, we will have to be careful." Said Elio, Alec agreed with him. "There are eyes all over this place." Alec added on. "-and everybody in the Shadow World's looking for you."

"I mean, I guarantee you, no one's gonna find this shortcut. I used to take it back in middle school to see Clary." Said Simon, "Eww, straight people." Elio said, nose wrinkling in disgust. Alec nodded in agreement.

"You might know the Shadow World, but trust me I know Brooklyn. Come on." Added on Simon. "Bitch, I know the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Simon raised his eyebrow and looked at Clary and then Elio. "We should watch Supernatural together." Elio shook his head. "Nah, that's an Alec and Elio thing." Alec and Elio fist bumped.

Simon climbed over the wall. Leaving Clary and Elio impressed, while Alec looked bored. They climbed over the wall with there Shadowhunter powers, they trod carefully. Simon jumped on the ladder, easily. "Have you been doing parkour or something?" Clary asked.

Clary climbed the ladder. Alec and Elio following after. "Stop looking at my ass." Alec said, annoyed. "Oh my God, are you being serious!" Complained Elio. "That was once. You are front of me." Clary and Simon looked at them strangely. They chatted. Alec and Elio ignored them.

"Climbing a fire escape excites mundanes. I'll never understand people." Said Alec. "You don't understand people, anyway?" Elio replied back. "Whoa." Said Clary. "Yeah me too, honey someone needs to clean around here." Said Elio, looking around. "I don't remember it being like this." Clary said, walking down the stairs.

"These are runes and wards of protection cast of a warlock." Siad Alec. Clary turned to him. "Dot." She said Alec and Elio looked at the runes. "Some of these have been here for years." Alec said. "The only difference is now I can actually see them." Clary said, touching the runes on the wall. "Yo, Clary. What are all these tags?"

Elio turned to him, eyes wide. "You can see the runes?" Elio questioned looking at Simon. "Yeah, kind of hard to miss." Simon said sarcastically. "For a Shadowhunter." Alec said. "This should be invisible to most mundanes. When did you get the sight?" Alec added on. 

"I don't know." Simon said. "But whoever drew these should take some lessons from Clary. Their, uh, work is pretty sloppy." Simon said Elio smirked at the boy. "Suck up." and the whispered into Alec's ear. "Is he trying to get laid? Should I try it with Magnus?" Alec rolled his eyes and smiled.

"This is from when Simon and I were engaged to be married." Declared Clary, looking at the heart, Simon smiled. "You were engaged?" Alec and Elio said, in unison. "Wait, why would you want to be engaged?" Elio said looking at the duo. "I'm almost certain I don't want to hear this story." Alec said. "We were eight years old." Simon said. "That was a whole other world ago. " Clary said. Simon and Clary smiled each other. Clary tried the door, it didn't budge. 

"There's only one flaw in your plan here, Simon." Said Clary. "Here, let me try." Said Simon. Simon pulled the door open. "By the Clary, there's a rune for strength." Said Elio.  Alec frowned his eyebrows. Simon held the door for Clary. "After you." He said to Clary and Elio. "Okay." Both Clary and Elio said.

Alec walked inside, well tried he was stopped by the 'mundane' Simon. "Ooh. After me." Simon said, grinning. They walked into a bedroom. "Holy crap, Clary. Who torched your loft?" Simon questioned, looking around. He then looked at Alec. "Yeah. I can see this too. "

Clary held a picture frame. "Hey." Simon said to the girl. "You okay?" Simon carried on concerned for the female. "There's nothing left of me here." Clary signed, she walked near the two male Shadowhunters. "Of course, there isn't. Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked." Alec said.

"She was protecting you." Elio said looking at Clary. "Let's see how well that worked." Told Clary, quietly. "You're alive, aren't  you?" Alec stated, back to the female, annoyed.  "These floorboards..." Simon said the others looked at him curiously. "They sound different in these two spots." Alec and Elio went to investigate, "Can't you hear it?" Asked Simon. "There's something under here."

Simon pulled apart the floorboards, "Another score for Brooklyn." Said Simon. "Hey, out of the way." Alec said pulling Simon away, "You're welcome." Simon sarcastically replied. Alec reached down in the hole, "There's something down here." He said to them, he pulled up a box. He looked at it. "Is this the box you remember?" 

"Yeah." She said, holding the box. "She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out." Clary carried on looking at the box. "Well let's open it." Simon suggested. Clary opened it, "I don't know what any of this is." A sound was made, they turned to it startled. "There's someone here. Get what you need. Do not move until I get back. Elio look after them."  Alec told them. Elio nodded. "We've been here too long."

  ☀☀☀ 

A werewolf carried in Simon, Clary and Elio. "Yeah, okay Sammy. Don't get handsy." Elio said. The werewolf rolled his eyes already annoyed with his best friend. "Why do I keep getting kidnapped." Simon asked. "Because you are easy to take, look at you." Elio replied back. "Not to be self-centered, but I think it's me they're after." Clary said. The werewolf pushed them on the seats. 

"Okay, what is going on?" Clary questioned. "Sam, did you arrest us for trespassing or something, because, new flash, I was in my own apartment." Clary said. "We're just having a little conversation, that's all." The alpha said. "Do you always handcuff people you wanna talk to?" Asked Simon, "I know, Sammy does." Elio winked. "I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profile ever." Simon stated.

"This guy's funny, I like funny." The alpha said, pointing his finger at Simon. "Look, Gingersnap I know you're scared of Luke. He's trying to to find you, I can keep you safe." Sam said. "You just need to say where the Mortal Cub Is." Sam carried on, "Everyone thinks I can find this Cup, but I don't know where it is!" Clary exclaimed.

"Think, Gingersnap. I'm trying to give you a chance." Sam said, looking at the female. "I can't help you. I'm sorry." She replied back. "She doesn't know, so can you let us go? I have to call someone back." Elio said, eyes trained on the werewolves in front of them. The alpha stabbed a fork in the table near Elio's hand. Sam facepalmed, getting ready for Elio's complaining. 

"Did he just nearly stab me with a mother fuckin fork?" Elio said, eyes wide. Simon nodded, afraid. "Playtime's over." Theo said. "Theo, just let me talk some sense into them." Sam said, "Of course your name is Theo." Glared Elio. "No, we did it your way. Now, we're going try it my way." Theo said. "Did your way involve me getting stabbed by a fork, Sammy?" Elio questioned. "Nearly, and no." Sam answered back.

Theo gestured with his hands, two werewolves grabbed Elio and Simon. "What?" Simon questioned, panicking. "Hey, hey." Simon called out. "Hey! Don't touch him." Clary said to the wolf holding Simon. "Wow, thanks, Clary." Elio said, sarcastically.

"Don't move. Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend dies." Theo said. "And the Shadowhunter." He added on. Elio glared at Theo. "Please, please... Please, don't hurt Simon, okay?" Pleaded Clary. "I promise you, I swear to you, I do not where this cup is." Clary carried on."That's too bad. Get rid of them." Theo ordered. The werewolves grabbed them and pulled them, Simon struggled to call after for Clary. 

    ☀☀☀   

Elio and Simon hung up in the air. Simon's face red, "This...again?" Simon said aloud.  Elio glared at him, he couldn't talk because one of them werewolves put duct tape on his mouth because he kept complaining. "Again?" Simon said, struggling. He pulled his handcuffs apart, "Who!" He exclaimed. He untied his legs after getting undone. 

He tried the gate which didn't open. He checked the windows which had metal bars there. He went to the lockers and looked through them. Throwing things that weren't useful, them things hitting Elio. Simon grabbed a phone, "Who do I... Wait.  Who do I call? Simon, think. Who do you call." Simon said to himself.

Elio screamed, muffled. Simon called Clary's phone. "Hello?" Jace's voice came through. "Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God It's you. It's me, Simon." Simon answered. "Where are you? Where's Clary?" Jace questioned. "I don't know. Some Chinese restaurant, I think?" Simon replied back. "This cop Sam arrested us, but it was a total fake out. Him and his buddy, they took us... They took us to their hangout and then they told Clary that they'll kill her if they don't find the Cup." Simon said, panicking. 

"Just calm down, all right? Tell us what you see." Jace said. "Okay. Uh, we're defiantly on a pier. There's a ton of water. Uh, I see lockers and... Oh, my. I'm in some sort of torture chamber. There's claw marks all over the wall."

"Werewolves." Isabelle said. "That's possible." Alec said. "Okay, Simon, you need to get more specific. Tell us what you see. Help us find you." Jace said. "There's nothing else that can help... Wait, hold on! Hold on. I'm at the Jace Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St." Simon said. "And they have really expensive cocktails. Just hurry, just hurry."

"You need a create a diversion. Stall them." Jace said. "How? All I have are clothes and a lighter." Simon replied back. "Start a fire, Simon." Jace order. "That never works!" Simon argued back. "Have you ever seen an action movie?"

"We're on our way." Jace said. "Wait. Where's Elio?" Isabelle and Alec asked. "Um, he's a bit hung up right now." Simon answered looking at Elio, handing up from the ceiling, a glare on his face. Simon hung up before they could ask questions.

   ☀☀☀ 

After Simon successfully set the fire alarm off, leaving the remaining smoke in the air. Simon coughed and realized that Elio was still hung up.  The widow has pulled apart, Isabelle looked at the boys. "I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life." Isabelle said to Simon. 

"I'm not!" Simon grinned. "Can you help him down for me." Isabelle asked. Simon nodded and pulled him down. Elio stood up after landing 'gracefully' on the floor. Elio rubbed his hands, in pain. 

They walked out. "Clary!" Simon shouted. "Simon!" Clary shouted back, they embraced. "Oh, my God." She said, hugging Simon tightly. "Are you okay?" Simon asked, concerned. "I was so worried."

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us, so maybe we should get going." Jace said. "Hasn't been the first time." Elio said. "Wait, wait, the box. My backpack. I think I left it at the loft." Clary said.

"No, we've got it. I didn't screw up everything." Alec said. Elio raised an eyebrow wondering why Alec said that. "Let's get out of here, then." Said Simon, getting ready to walk but Izzy stopped him. "Wait! Simon." She said. "Whatever you do, do not make any fast moves."

Wolves growled at them. "This can't be good." Jace said. Jace, Alec and Elio moved to the front. They got their weapons ready, Alec looked around. "We're surrounded." He said. "Everyone stay together." Alec said, looking at them.

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Simon said, scared. "Everyone, get back, that's the alpha leader." Jace ordered. "Couldn't you have said alpha?" Elio said. Jace glared at him. The alpha came running to them. "Jace, behind!" Clary shouted.

A wolf attacks the alpha, they fought, whimpers being let out from the attacker's mouth. They watched. A familiar wolf came to Elio, it stared at him. "I forgive you, you should probably tell me your plans first than kidnapping me." He said. Alec stared at him confused. Elio grinned at him, "It's a friend." Alec nodded.

"He's challenging the alpha." Alec said. "He's helping us." Clary realised.  "Or cutting in line to kill us." Simon suggested. "Shut up, Simon." Elio said. A whimper came out, making Elio cringe. A light came, they went to investigate, a man lay on the floor. He was dead.

"The alpha's dead." Clary said. A brown wolf stumbled and turned back. A black man stood, "Oh, my God, Luke." Clary said the wolves howled. The wolf next to Elio howled with them, he grinned. The wolf transformed to show Sam. Sam smirked back at him. 

"What?" Clary questioned. The werewolves nealed to there new alpha. "What is it? What's happening?" She asked. "When a werewolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new alpha." Jace answered. He looked at Luke. "Your friend Luke's the leader of the pack now."

"Clary..." Luke said. "No." Jace said looking at Clary. "It's okay." Clary said, she came to Luke. "I promised your mother I'd always protect you." Luke said they smiled at each other. Then Luke collapsed unconscious. "Luke! Oh, my God!" Shouted Clary, catching Luke with Simon.

Alec walked up to Jace, they argued. After Jace went to Clary. Elio watched this with an annoyed face, he was angry at Jace for teaching his best friend like shit. And he was angry at Clary because she was creating a wedge between the Parabatai bond.

"We have to get him to Magnus." Clary said. Elio looked at Alec with a grin hearing the warlocks name. "Nope, you're coming with me." Alec said. "What that's unfair!" Elio complained. Sam came towards them. "Hello, I'm Samuel Davids." He introduced himself. "You must be Alexander Lightwood, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Alec smiled, looking at the perfect werewolf in front of him. "Julius speaks about you a lot." Sam said. Alec blushed at the mention of the vampires name. Sam walked away, smirking at the Lightwood boy. "Are you two okay?" Elio and Isabelle asked, after seeing Jace walk away. "I don't know." Alec said. 

     ☀☀☀   


	6. Chapter 6

**  OF MEN AND ANGELS **

**Believer - Imagine Dragons**

_First things first_

_I'mma say all the words inside my head_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

_The way that things have been, oh ooh_   
  
_Second things second_

_Don't you tell me what you think that I could be_

  ☀☀☀  

"Mom's in a rare form today." Isabelle's voice said as she came into the room. Elio was sat in a grey armchair. While Alec stood up, "She's been different since she got back from Idris." Alec said, he turned around to face his sister.  "If you say so. Same old judgemental mom with me, have you spoken to Jace yet?" Isabelle asked.

"He can call me when he's done chasing the little girl and-" Alec was cut off by Isabelle. "Alec, you need to call Jace" Elio watched as Robert Lightwood came through the door, with Max. "No 'welcome home' for the old man?" Robert said. "Max!" Alec called seeing his little brother, the embraced. Isabelle looks at father. "Daddy." She said, walking to her father and hugged him.

"Okay, can someone hug me?" Elio said. "I'm getting lonely here." Elio carried on, Alec smirked at him. Elio walked to Alec and Max, pulling the boy into a hug. "What are you doing back so soon?" Alec asked with a smile. "Got in trouble in Mumbai." Max answered Elio smirked at the boy, proud. "Oh, what'd you do?" Alec asked.

"Nothing." Max answered quickly. "He started a fire with his stele during rune studies." Robert said, "Max." Isabelle said, coming towards her little brother and hugging him. "I told you, I was hungry." Max said. "I was trying to draw the nourishment rune." Max turned to Elio and Alec. "Those two runes look nothing alike, Max." Alec said. "Don't worry Max, I used to get them wrong." Elio said.

"Really?" Max asked. "Yea, buddy." Elio said. They smiled at each other. Alec looked at them with an annoyed face, "Well, they do to us." Max said. "Max, go up to your room." Robert pointed. "Open the gray book and look up the extinguish rune." Max huffed and walked out. He turned around at threw his arms up in the air. Alec smiled and Elio just laughed shaking his head.

"Where is Clary Fraychild?" Robert asked. "Who?" Elio said Alec smirked looking at his should be Parabatai. "Your mother said she's missing?" Robert carried on folding his arms, looking at Alec and Elio, waiting for an answer. "She's not missing." Alec said. "She's with the ugly that is Jace Wayland." Elio said.

"We can't have that girl out of the Institute control. The entire Shadow World is looking for her. It's a security risk. Get them both back here now." Robert ordered. Robert walked out.  Alec and Elio walked down the stairs, Alec ringing Jace.

"You need to get back to the Institute." Alec said into the phone, "You need to help me first." Jace answered back. "No, I'm not messing around." Alec said, annoyed. "Me either. I need your help." Alec concerned replied, "You, okay?" Elio looked at Alec waiting for Jace to answer. "I'm fine. It's Magnus." Elio looked at Alec with a smirk.  "He needs Elio's powerful 'virgin' Shadowhunter energy." Jace said. "Or something like that."

Elio giggles. "Virgin, that's so funny." Alec shook his head. "Magnus, why does Magnus need with Elio?" Alec asked. "To help save Luke's life." Jace answered. "No, I told you at the wolf den. No more Downworlder business." Alec said. "We can't be seen as interfering with a pack alpha dispute. How can you even ask me-" Alec cut off mid-rant by Jace.

"I shouldn't have to ask you, Alec." Jace said, "We're Parabatai." Elio rolled his eyes. "Wow, using the Parabatai card." Elio said, aggravated. "That's exactly my point." Alec said, pissed off. "Alec, you're a man of honour and the only person in the world I would trust with something like this." Jace answered. "I'm counting on you to do the right thing."

☀☀☀ 

Elio's phone rang. He picked up to be welcomed by his mother's voice. "Elio, how are you today?" She asked, fakely. "Mother, what do you want?" Elio answered back. Elio's mother huffed. "Elio, you will be wedded." Elio's heart sunk. "To who?" He whispered. "A lovely woman, Lydia Branwell." 

"Mother I don't want to get married!" He argued. "Elio, you will do what you have told, everything is in place, you just need to meet and propose, do you understand?" Elio's mother said, she waited for an answer.

"Elio." She warned. "Yes mother, I do." Elio said, tears in his brown eyes. "Good." She said and hung up. Elio looked at his phone, he was sad. He couldn't start a relationship with the warlock that caught his eye. He couldn't do what he wanted.

☀☀☀    

Elio and Alec practised, Isabelle ran in glaring at her Parabati. Alec looked at them confused. "Promise me you won't go through with it. Promise me you'll say no." She demanded. "Promise Elio, he'll say no to what?" Alec asked. "Elio's mother is marrying him off." She said, angry.

Alec turned to his best friend. "Is it true?" Alec asked Elio nodded. "Yes." He said eyes cold. "Why?" Alec asked. "What about Magnus I thought you wanted him?" Alec carried on. "I do." Elio said. "I really do."

"Who's making Elio get married?" Alec asked. "His parents." Isabelle said. "His parents are making plans for us." Alec looked at her in disbelief. "No, you heard wrong." He said. "Alec, she's right my mother called me to tell me." Alec shook his head.

"It's true, Alec. They need a political alliance quickly." She said. "So wait, when Elio's getting married, what are you doing?" Alec asked. "They need me to convince the Clave to placate the Seelies somehow." Isabelle said.

"You're playing the diplomat? Again? That's my job. That's what I'm supposed to be doing." Alec said. "I know that. But I'm the one with ties to the Seelies." Isabelle said. Alec huffed, "Is that what you're calling it now?" Alec said. "Alec, I'm on your side." Isabelle said.

"Really? I have followed every rule. I have given up everything!" Alce shouted. Isabelle placed a hand on Alec and looked at Elio and then to Alec. "We'll get through this." Isabelle said. Alec knocked the arm off him. "Screw the rules." Alec told them. "Screw them. Screw all of this." Alec stated and walked off. "I'll go after him." Elio said, trying to avoid the topic of him getting married.

☀☀☀  

Elio walked into Magnus' liar to see him struggling, he ran to him.  He held onto him. "Help me.! Magnus asked. "I need your strength." Holding his hand out, Elio grasped it tightly. "Take what you need." He said, looking at Magnus with worry. Magnus smiled at him, Elio lifted him up.

Magnus used more of his magic using Elio's strength. Simon and Jace run in. "Clary!" Simon shouted. "Do you have it?" She asked. "Yeah." Jace said, giving her the bag. "Thanks." Clary finished the cure and gave it to Luke. Luke woke up and Clary smiled at him.

Magnus fell into Elio's arms, Elio looked at him concerned. "You okay?" Elio asked, "Yea." Magnus replied, breathing heavily. Elio smiled at him, glad he was okay.

  ☀☀☀    

Elio tried to clean the couch but was failing miserably. He looked at the bloody cloth with disgust. While Magnus fixed up a drink, "You know I have magic for that right?" He asked looking at the Shadowhunter. "I think you've exerted yourself enough for, one day." Elio said smiling at the warlock.

"Drink break?" Magnus asked, holding two drinks.  Elio walked over to him. "Are they both for me? Because I need it." Elio said. Magnus looked at him confused. "Don't worry about it's nothing." Elio said thinking about his engagement.

Elio took a drink. Magnus snapped his fingers using his magic to create a yellow mist on his drink. "To us." Magnus said. Elio clinked their drinks together and took a sip. "So why did you ask for me?" Elio asked. "It doesn't matter. It was a lie anyway, there's no way you're a virgin. Magnus said. Elio shook his head and laughed. "Are warlocks always this cryptic?" Elio asked looking at him.

"I'm not being cryptic. I'm being coy. Let me spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again." Magnus said. Elio grinned at him, his heart beating fast. "Why?" Elio asked curiously. "Why'd you come?" Magnus asked. "I don't know..." Elio said, even know he did. He wanted to see the perfect warlock in front of him. "For almost a century I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me." Magnus said.

Elio looked at Magnus with a smile. "Hey, Maryse. Yeah, okay." He said into the phone before hanging up. "Sorry, Maryse called, she wants me." He said to the warlock. "Of course." Magnus said. "Oh, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something... Unseemly." Magnus carried on.

"I-I would love to stay, but you-" Elio stammered before Magnus placed a finger to stop him talking. "Stay for one drink?" Magnus asked. 

    ☀☀☀      


	7. Chapter 7

**   MAJOR ARCANA   **

**Sweater Weather - The Neighbourhood**

_All I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand_

_In California with my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves of my sweater_

  ☀☀☀  

Elio walked into the Institute, his Parabatai and Alec looking at him. "Slept at Magnus' place?" They asked. "We didn't do much sleeping." Elio replied. "No, we didn't have sex. Even though I would like to." He carried on biting his lip. 

"Then what did you do?" Alec asked. "I was helping treat Luke's wounds." Elio said back. "Really?" Isabelle asked. "Yes, why don't you believe me. I'm trying to be loyal." Elio said, annoyed. "To who?" Isabelle asked. 

"My fiance." Elio replied. "Who should be Magnus." The Lightwood siblings said.  Elio rolled his eyes. The Lightwoods looked at him. "What? We didn't do anything." Elio said. Isabelle and Alec walked to him. "Nothing. We believe you." Isabelle said, smirking.

"Okay, fine. Whatever, Magnus just made cocktails, I really wanted to kiss him. It was nothing." Elio said. Alec smirked at him. "What was that a part about kissing Magnus?" He asked. "I said nothing like that." Elio said. Elio ignored the looks the Lightwood siblings gave him.

"So why did I get a message from you, Princess?" Elio asked. "I broke up with Meliorn. He was a bit much. Apparently, I need someone more Shadowhutner-ish" She answered. "Shadowhunters are boring, Downworlder is the way to go." Elio said Alec looked at him. "Take your own advice." Alec said.

    ☀☀☀  

Clary and Jace walked up to them. "Someone called for backup?" Isabelle asked. "Yeah. What took you guys so long?" Jace asked. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Alec said, glaring at his Parabatai. "It's complicated." Jace said. 

"We found the cup." Clary said, "The Cup?" Isabelle said, "Yeah, but then we lost it." Clary said. Elio glared at her. "We have to sneak back in the precinct to get in." Clary carried on, ignoring Elio's glare. "This is a disaster." Alec stared at them, annoyed.

" Hey, demon pox is a disaster. This is an inconvenience. We just need a plan. That's all." Jace said. "What about a glamour?" Isabelle asked. "We tried that. Anyone working with Valentine will see right through it." Jace said. "Can we ask Magnus Bane to portal us inside?" Clary asked.

"No." Elio said straight away. Isabelle and Alec looked at him, confused. "I don't want him involved." Isabelle then said. "That'd be awkward." Isabelle then looked at her Parabatai. "Magnus can only portal us to places he's been to before."  Clary's phone rang, "Not again. Just give me a second." Clary walked away, annoyed.

      ☀☀☀    

They walked in. "Okay, I'm guessing one of you are the distraction?" Alec asked. Elio shook his head, while Isabelle said. "Nope." Alec looked at them disbelief. "I've decided to grow up, remember?" Isabelle said. "And I'm engaged and also I really like a warlock." Elio said.

"No more distracting for us." Isabelle and Elio said in unison. "Besides, I don't think I'm her type." Alec looked at Elio waiting for his comment. "She's not my type. In less, she has a penis under her trousers. And a warlock who likes glitter."  

"Oh, crap." Alec said, "Don't worry, it's good practice." Isabelle said. Alec looked confused. "Huh?" Alec said, clueless. "You know, for asking out Julius." Isabelle said. "Or Sam? Or maybe both?" Elio added on. Alec was interested in the 'both'. 

Isabelle unbuttoned Alec's top, "What are you...what are you doing?" Alec asked, confused. "Unbuttoning your shirt. What's it look like I'm doing?" Isabelle stated. "Izzy, this is not really my department." Alec said, struggling.

"Come on. You do this sort of stuff all the time." Isabelle said, "You do, I don't." Alec answered back. "It's easy. Just think that lady is Julius or Sam, either one." Elio stated looking at his best friend. Elio pushed him to the lady. "Good luck." He said.

They watched him 'flirt'. "Are we sure he can do this?" Elio asked. "Have some faith, E." Elio nodded. They walked to the desk, seeing Alec knock down a drink. Alec threw the card to Izzy, who grabbed it. Isabelle swiped the card, they entered through the gate. Isabelle rune the box.

      ☀☀☀    

Clary came up to the trio, "Did you get it?" Alec asked.  "Theoretically." Clary answered.  "Theoretically?" Alec asked. "Yeah. I found the card. I just have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before. It's not an exact science." Clary said.

"Can't you just pull the Cup out?" Alec asked. "I can, theoretically. I just... It's not as easy as it looks, Alec." Elio glared at the ginger. "Listen, you two can discuss theories as much as you want when we get back to the Institute." Jace said. "But right now, considering we just stole from the cops, I suggest we go home." Isabelle's necklace glowed, warning there were demons around.

"Guys... I think the mundanes might be the least of our worries." Isabelle warned. "Well, at least we know the demon necklace works." Alec said. "Never a dull day. Let's go." Jace told them. "When is it ever?" Elio said, "Fair point." Jace stated.

They walked away, Clary in the back. "Guys, slow down." Clary complained. They turned around to see Jace kill a demon who looked like a granny, "What the hell?" Clary said,  "Language. Not in front of Grandma." Jace said. Elio laughed, shaking his head. "How did it find us?" Alec asked.

They watched as a policewoman got out a police car, obviously a demon. "I don't know... but she brought friends." Jace stated. "How can you tell?" Clary asked, confused. "You can just tell." Jace answered back. "Behind us." Isabelle warned.

They looked ahead to see a demon. "Oh, my. He is actually good looking." Alec looked at him. "Just looked at him, his cheekbones!" Alec shook his head. "Okay, there are too many people." Clary said. "I don't say this often, but I agree with Clary." Said Alec. Elio turned to him shocked. "We gotta get out of here." Alec carried on.

"Hey, this way!" Clary shouted grabbing Jace, they ran downstairs reaching a door. "What's the Unlock rune, again?" Clary asked. "Don fucking bother, Jace kick it down." Elio ordered. Jace kicked the door down. "Open sesame." Jace said. "Shut up." Elio said, pushing Jace and Clary out of the way.

Alec stood behind. "Hey, what are you doing?" Jace asked. "Holding them off. Take Clary back to the Institue." Alec told him. "No, If you're staying, I'm staying.  We fight together." Jace said. "Don't be stupid. If the demons get the Cup, we're dead anyway." Alec stated.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Jace argued. "You don't have a choice." Alec argued back, annoyed. "I know you guys are having a moment, okay? But we really have to." Clary stated. "Don't worry. It's not like this is the first time Alec has saved your life." Isabelle commeted. "And I'm sure it won't be the last. Now let's go." Elio said, rolling his eyes. Elio and Isabelle walked off, Clary going with them. Elio lost the other's, he went to the Institute, texting Isabelle that he's fine and safe.

    ☀☀☀      


	8. Chapter 8

**   BAD BLOOD  **

**Cannibal Queen - Miniature Tigers**

_This is not a test or an SOS_

_I'm no longer on a quest to get girls undressed_

_I search through their hearts and no treasure found_

_I'm so lucky this one lets dogs hang around_

_It's good having somebody good for a change_

_I thought that no good dirty cheats had drove me insane_

  ☀☀☀  

Elio watched as Isabelle grabbed the Cup from Clary's hands, "There's nothing a Shadowhunter can't do in heels." Isabelle said, answering Clary's question. Elio shook his head, amused. Isabelle walked down the stairs, going to Clary and giving her the Cup. He joined them.

 "Alec, what are you doing?" Jace said, going next to his Parabatai. Elio turned to them seeing Alec staring at the monitor, "You can stare at this monitor all you want, they need angel blood to get past the wards. You know that." Jace carried on.

"Not without an invite by a Shadowhunter." Isabelle stated, looking away from them. "Last I checked, Valentine is a Shadowhunter. " Alec said looking at the others. "The Cup is not safe here. We have to give it back to the Clave." Alec carried on. 

"Give it back to the Clave? No." Clary argued, she looked at Isabelle. "Not after everything we went through to get it." She added on. "My brother is right. The Cup is extremely important." Isabelle declared. Elio nodded agreeing with her. Cary signed.

"Are you agreeing with me?" Alec asked, in disbelief. "I'm full of surprises."  Isabelle said. "This Cup is the one chance I have at getting my mom back." Clary told them, Jace said to the rest. "I agree with Clary." He said. Elio rolled his eyes, "Of course you do." Elio replied. Alec looked a this Parabatai. "We can't give the Cup to the Clave, not now. We need it. It's our only bargaining chip."

"Look, I know how powerful this cup is. It has the power to create new Shadowhunters, control demons and even kill a mundane if they drink from it. But I promise you, I will not let that monster get his hands on it." Clary said, trying to convince them. "There you go. You have her word." Jace said.

Alec signed. "Follow me." He said, to Clary walking off. Elio followed them interested, they stopped at the slab. Alec runed the slab on the floor. "Alec I've realised I couldn't have done any this without your help. I wanna thank you." Clary said to the Lightwood, handing him the card. He placed it into the compartment.

"Don't misread this as friendship. Since you've arrived our whole world's been turned upside down." Alec replied Clary breathed in heavily, annoyed. Alec runed the slab. Walking off with Elio. They stopped. "Only us can open it. Okay?" Alec questioned, "Yea, okay." Elio smiled at him, thankful that his best friend trusted him.

    ☀☀☀    

Loud beeping startled Elio, he joined Alec and the others. "There's something outside the perimeter." Jace said. Alec turned to his Parabatai and said. "I told you." Jace annoyed, rolled his eyes. "Don't say it." Elio turned to Isabelle. "Are we ever like this?" Isabelle shook her. "No, we are better than them." Alec smirked. "True."

"What's happening?" Clary questioned. "Looks likes someone is trying to break in." Isabelle responded. "Could be the Circle?" Jace questioned. "Told you so." Alec said. "Too soon." Jace acknowledged, annoyed. They put on their coats and went outside with there weapons out. "Don't move." Jace commanded. "Drop what you're holding. Put your hands up." Alec ordered.

Raphael came into view holding something. His brother, Julius was also with him. Julius checked out his favorite Shadowhunter out, smirking at the Lightwood. Raphael slowly dropped the person, they looked at the person horrified, well Clary and Isabelle, Elio did.

"Oh, my God, Simon!"

      ☀☀☀  

Julius watched Clary and Jace make Simon comfortable, "People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter." Elio looked at Jace. "I'll go. I'll tell them it was nothing. Nobody will come down here." Elio said, "It's too ugly." He added walking up the stairs.

Julius walked over to the Lightwood boy, smiling at him. Alec looked at him confused and looked at Jace, "I'm going up with him." Jace nodded. Julius smiled dropped, a giggle was made. He turned around to see a female who looked like Alec. He was struct with her beauty, just like he was with Alec. 

"I'm Julius, and you must be?" Julius Introduced himself, a hand out for the beautiful woman to shake. Isabelle smiled. "I'm Isabelle, Elio's Parabatai and Alec's sister." Julius smirked, "So good looks run in the family? Or is it just you two?"

Isabelle laughed, "I might be a vampire, but I raised a good Catholic." Raphael stated the pair turned to him. "The vampires breached the Accords. Killing Simon is grounds for war." Isabelle said, concerned for Simon. "The vampires were not behind this.  Just Camille." Raphael stated.

"She attacked Simon on her own."  Julius added on. Jace glared at the vampires. "And how do  we know you're telling the truth?" Jace challenged. "I could have gotten rid of him, but instead we brought him here. I don't want trouble with the Shadowhunters." Raphael replied.

"Smart decision," Isabelle said. "I warned the little bugger to stay away." Julius said Raphael, nodded, "But Camille gave him a taste of her own blood, and like an addict, he came back wanting more."  Clary looked at Raphael with disgust. "The only reason Simon ever tasted Camille's blood is because of you." Clary sneered.  "You kidnapped him! You drug him to Hotel DuMort. You... You deliverd him to Camille!" Clarry sobbed.

"We never meant for this to happen." Raphael said, "Simon. Simon, please come back, please!" Clary sobbed,  "There is a way." Julius said Isabelle glared at him. "A way what?" Jace questioned. "A way to bring the little bugger back." Julius responded. Clary turned to him. "You can do that? How? How?"

"He's a fledgeling." Raphael said. "It's a state of transition. Your friend can be resurrected."Julius added on, Jace and Isabelle both rejected their idea. "So I could have Simon back?" Clary stammered. "Alive and breathing?" She questioned,

"That's just it. He won't return alive or breathing. He'll be a vampire." Isabelle said,  "And not the sexed up, romantic kind. The ugly, bloodsucking, coffin dwelling kind." Jace stated. "That's offensive." Said Raphael, leaning back into the chair. "Really?" Jace questioned, "Coffin implies wooden box. We have caskets now. They're made of 14 karat gold."

Jace clicked his tongue, "My bad." Raphael looked  at the window, "It's nearly sunrise." Raphael said, "Simon must be turned into a vampire tonight or staked through the heart." Raphael added on, Clary horrified spoke. "And If I neither?" Julius looked at her, arm's folded. "His soul will be trapped for eternity." Julius answered. "You have until sunset to decide." Raphael said, Jace signed. Clary and Jace looked at each other. 

   ☀☀☀    

"Alec, you think you can get my stele back?" Elio overheard, he shook his head. "They took it away because you nearly burned down the Mumbai Institute." Alec responded to his brother. "How many times do I have to say it was an accident?" Max questioned, Elio smirked at the boy. "Until you're 20 something." Elio said to the boy, Max groaned in return.

 "Look, Max. Somebody very Important is coming to visit. All right?" Alec said, kneeling to the boy's level. "Buddy, do you think you can stay out of trouble for a couple of days?" Elio asked, his eyebrows raised. "I'll get you stele back, I promise." Elio added.

The door opens, 'Valentine' walking in, Alec released his arrow. Valentine caught it, a sword skimming his face. 'Valentine' deruned, a woman replaced the man. "That reaction time was abysmal." The woman signed. She walked up to them, "Expect you two."

"I'm Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave." She introduced. Elio let out a groan, Alec and Max looked at him confused. Lydia looked at Maryse who walking to them. "The Clarkes have ordered me to take temporary control of this Institute. Intill their heir is wedded." Lydia said, "Wait a minute, Nobody informed us." Maryse objected.

"The Clarkes don't need to. And, to repeat myself, it's temporary. Nothing's been decided yet." She said looking at Clarke heir. "But I do need full clearance in order to access how this Institute is running." Lydia carried on. Elio glared at her.

"Where's Clary Fraychild?" She asked. "I would someone here knows." Lydia said, looking at the others.  "She's in the field, training." Alec said. Lydia walked up to the trio. "You're telling me she's just out and about in the streets of New York? Valentine's daughter?" Lydia questioned. 

"Isn't she also your cousin?" Isabelle said, annoyed. "Distant cousin." Lydia replied, not phased by all the glaring. "Does that matter?" Elio asked. Lydia ignored him, "She's with Jace." Lydia didn't seem to take that well. "The same Jace Wayland who decided to lead an unsanctioned raid against the vampires? I've read the reports."

"Jace might be unconventional, but he's our best soldier. if he's with Clary, then she's in good hands." Maryse said, "I hope so. And for your sake, all of New York. All of your jurisdiction better be well protected." 

        ☀☀☀   

"I can see why all the girls in Idris are clamoring to you meet you." Lydia said to Elio, he looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" Elio said, wondering what she was going on about. "Rumor has it you're looking to settle down, get married." Lydia replied. Elio rolled his eyes, she noticed.  "Let me guess. Not your idea?"

"Something like that." Elio replied. "My parents tried to set me up, too." Lydia said. "Oh, how did that go for you?" Elio asked, interested. "Not well for them. I made my own path. Married the love of my life... John Monteverde. Together we were going to run the Lisbon Institute. And then John was killed." Lydia said.

He looked at her with pity. "Everything was ripped away. My love, my dream job. A piece of advice." Lydia signed. "In this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself." She advised. "Lydia, I'm sorry, you didn't have to go through that." Elio said she nodded in acknowledgement. 

They walked into Jace Wolf, Elio saw his best friend chatting to the werewolf Sam, He shook his head watching Alec try to flirt with the wolf. He turned his attention to Lydia who was expecting the body. "It's got some characteristics for a Forsaken. It was human. It was runed." Lydia said, kneeling down.

"I don't know. It was more focused, more determined. It attacked like it had a plan. Plus, a normal Forsaken wouldn't be so hard to kill." Luke said. Sam turned away from Alec and said. "It took five wolves to take that thing down." Elio snorted, grinning. Sam glared at him. "We've never seen anything like it." Luke said glancing at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"We'll take the body back to the Institute, do a full autopsy." Lydia said. "Oh, hold up. I get that I called you. Actually, I called Elio.  But what I didn't want is someone to come down and just take over." Luke said, having his hand out. Elio looked over at Alec wondering why he was here. Since he left him earlier and not saying why.

"Uke, It's kinda her thing." Elio said, walking over to them. "Look, I know I can come across.. abrasive. But we're all on the same side here." Lydia said. "Can we agree on that?"She questioned. "The Institute has the resources to find out what this thing is. "

"We have an expert forensic pathologist. Who is highly trained in all the creatures of the Shadow World." Elio said, thinking about his Parabatai, with a smirk. "Do you have one here? In this, uh, Chinese restaurant?" Lydia questioned, with a smirk. "Fine. You win." Luke said, he turned to Sam. "But he's coming with you." Luke added on before Lydia could complain. "Tell me what you find." Luke said to Sam, he nodded.

"Elio." Luke started. "Yeah?" Elio answered, his eyebrow raised. "Never call me Uke, again." Luke said, with a glare. "Got it." Elio said. He kneeled down, looking at the Forsaken. "Do you think Furry Valentine has done this?" Elio said, holding the Forsaken's wrist. Luke looked at him weirdly, "No question. It's definitely his work."

"What do you think he's after?" Alec asked. "Honestly?" Luke asked. "So you think Valentine's going after ex-Circle members?" Lydia questioned. "I don't know. It might be kind of personal. We have complicated past. But of course, he could be going after the old crew. I'm sure Valentine has a grudge against anybody who turned against him." Luke said,

"We'll put extra wards on the Institute." Lydia said. "Right, for Hodge." Both Alec and Elio said. "And both of your parents." Lydia said.  Both Alec and Elio looked at her confused. "Did they conceal that from you two?" Lydia asked. Elio gave her look. Lydia turned to look at Luke, Luke looked away from her.

  ☀☀☀    

"We need to make sure no magic was used to make this. I'm calling the nearest HighWarlock to come in to consult." Lydia said. Elio lifted his head quickly, "Magnus Bane? To come here? In the Institute." He questioned,  "Yes, Is there a problem?" Lydia asked.

"Nope, no. Magnus is, um... quite magical." Elio described. Magnus was not just magical to him, he was like a God. A very good looking God with a great personality. "He is, uh very good at magic." Elio tried to explain himself after the look Lydia gave him. "Do you know him well?" Lydia asked, "Um... uh, a little?" Elio stammered. "I can' t actually wait to meet him." Lydia chuckled.

"Did you know that my great ancestor, Henry Branwell, who was the last of the Branwells, to run an Institute, and Magnus Bane invented the portal?" She chuckled. "No." Elio said, no expression on his face, he was still mad that he and Alec had to found out that their parents were Circle members from her. "I'll just add that, to the things I didn't know of."

He walked away from her. "Elio, I'm sorry." She signed, he hand resting on his arm. "You shouldn't have had to find your parents were ex-Circle members. Not like that." Lydia said. "You mean from you!" Elio snapped. "My parents should have been the one to tell me, not you." Elio glared at her.

"You know there's been a ban about talking about the Circle till now." Lydia replied. "How convenient for them, and for the Lightwoods." Elio spat, eyes narrowed. "This doesn't change how I feel about the Clarkes and Lightwoods. All of our families have always had a strong alliance. They've been a powerful force in the Shadow World and praised for there devotion."

"Devotion? Mine and Alec's parents helped Valentine!" Elio said, annoyed.  Lydia looked at him with tenderness. "People make mistakes." She said. "Yeah, well this one is one unforgivable." Elio said, angry. He couldn't believe his parents were in league with Valentine.  He stormed off.

  ☀☀☀     

"Come on. I want to get my hands on that thing." Isabelle said, walking to the Forsaken. Alec and Sam looked at her weirdly. "Speaking of which, how is Sunshine?" Magnus asked. "I was hoping I might hear from him." Magnus added. Isabelle sniffed, "Putrefaction. It's decomposing." Isabelle said, inspecting the Forsaken's body.

"It's just so hard to tell if Sunshine is even interested." Magnus complained. Alec and Sam looked at him. "He flirts with you all the time." Alec said, looking confused. "I mean, I can't fathom why he wouldn't be." Magnus ignored there looks. 

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but my Parabatai has been flirting with you." Isabelle said.  "But he's also been busy." Alec added on. "Hmm, I suppose. With Clary's arrival..." Magnus said. "And Valentine's return." Isabelle added. "Mmm-hmm. Running the Institute." Magnus replied back. "The envoy from the Clave.." The Lightwoods both said.

"Oh, who I hear is very impressive." Magnus said. Magnus signed. "What else?" He questioned. "Oh, and babysitting all of you." Magnus added. "And dealing with his parents who are trying find him a wife." Isabelle said Magnus turned to her slowly. "Sorry." She said, looking at him. "It's quite all right. I suppose Elio is just following his duty."

"Not everyone gets the luxury of following their heart." Isabelle said, "I'm going to deliver the preliminary findings. It seems like you have everything under control here." Magnus said walking off. Sam watched Isabelle cut into the creature's skin, wincing. "That is gross." Alec laughed. "I bet he wanted to see Elio." Sam said, to the others. Isabelle looked up. "How much?" She asked. "20." Sam replied back. "Done." Isabelle said Alec shook his head already used to Isabelle making bets

  ☀☀☀      

Elio punched the punching bag aggressively, huffing heavily. He stopped the punching bag with his left hand when seeing Magnus. "Magnus." He smiled at the warlock. Elio panted, Magnus eyes run over Elio's abs. "Okay, I'm back." Elio walked over to where his black shirt was. Magnus noticed his t-shirt. "Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me." Magnus said.

Elio ignored him, putting his shirt on. "Fine." Magnus started. "I like what I saw." Magnus carried on, Elio shook his head with a smile. "I have the preliminary autopsy findings." Magnus said, handing the file to him. Elio looked at the file, confused. "Why are you giving these to me?" Elio questioned. "They should be given to the head of the Institute."

"And it is." Magnus said back. "I'm not. And never will be." Elio said, "Magnus, it's like everything I've believed in has been a lie. I can't trust anyone. I can't trust in my family cause they worked with the guy-" Elio was cut off by Magnus. "It's not what you thought." Elio signed.

"I've done everything for my mother, the Clave and... I get nothing for it." Elio complained. Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what's in your heart." Magnus advised. Elio smiled at him. "Thank you." Elio said, smiling. He kissed his cheek and walked away leaving Magnus smirking.

   ☀☀☀        

Elio walked into the room Lydia was in. "Uh... Lydia, can we talk?" He asked. "Elio, I'm sorry for Alec's parents but my hands were tied." Lydia said. "Yeah I know, the law is hard, but it's law and I respect that. Kinda,  but I've realised I have to listen to my heart." Elio said looking at the woman in front of him. This was totally not following his heart. Following his heart would be more like storming into Magnus' place and kissing him until they got tired of it.

"Let's not forget where that got me." Lydia chuckled, "I know, so I know I can't bring John back.But like you said our families have a strong alliance, and we can use that. Together, we can restore my family name, and keep the Institute. "And we would get to run it?" Lydia questioned, Elio nodded and dropped to one knee. "Lydia Branwell, will you marry me, Elio Marcelious Clarke?" He proposed

  ☀☀☀      


	9. Chapter 9

**   RISE UP    
**

**Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas**

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

 ☀☀☀

Elio watched Magnus do his magic, totally not checking out the warlock. Okay, so he was definitely checking Magnus, but who wouldn't? "Are the wards solid now? Nothing will get through?" Robert asked, breaking Elio out of his thoughts. "Even my magic has limits." Magnus said. "The wards won't hold off that Forsaken attack. But my protections will slow them down."

"Extra time is priceless." Robert said. "No... say that after you get my bill." Magnus replied. "Lydia will take care of that." Robert said, walking off. Elio looked at the man in front of him ashamed. "A Forsaken wound often needs a little warlock TLC." Magnus says, looking at the wound. Elio shook his head, "May I? Free if charge." Elio smiled but moved away from him. "It's fine."

"If anything were to happen to you-" Magnus was cut off. " _Amore_ , I'm fine. Alec got the worst of it." Elio said, "I've gotta-" This time Elio was cut off, "Go? Of course, you're a busy man. And I should find this Lydia person." Elio winced, remember he proposed to her and Magnus doesn't know. "Payment up front is just smart business. Where might I find her?" Magnus asked. "Um, I haven't seen her? But If I do, I'll send her to you." Elio said, a frown on his face. He walked away from him. 

☀☀☀

Elio walked in to see Izzy and Alec in the training room. Alec punched the punching bag, aggressively. He saw Isabelle pacing, "She calls Meliorn in and arrests him, then acts like it's all out of her hands." Isabelle ranted. Alec punched the bag, "You're going to hurt yourself." Isabelle stated, concerned. "I'm fine, Izzy." Alec said, clutching his wound.

"Princess,  It was my parents who made the order, not Lydia." Elio said, defending Lydia. Both Alec and Izzy looked at him confused. "Are you sure about that?" Isabelle asked. Alec winced in pain.  His Parabatai, Jace came up to the training room. "Hey. You all right?" Jace asked. "I'm fine." Alec responded, softly. "I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They're being sent back to Idris." Jace said.

"What?" Both Alec and Isabelle asked. "Yeah." Jace answered.  Isabelle glared at Elio. "Another 'order' from Lydia?" She questioned. "Who's Lydia?" Jace questioned, confused since he missed a lot. "She's in charge of the Institute." Isabelle replied, "She's what?" Jace said, turning to Elio asking why.

"It's temporarily." Elio stated. "And now she's convinced your parents that Mom and Dad aren't doing their jobs?" Isabelle argued. "Maybe they aren't" Elio snapped back. Isabelle glared at him, "The Institute was under there power when the Forsaken came in." Jace looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Jace said.

"Mom and Dad were members of the Circle." Alec said to them. "What? They don't have Circle runes." Isabelle said, looking at them annoyed. "That's because they made a deal with the Clave prior to the Uprising. In exchange for their cooperation they were pardoned." Alec stated. "You're questioning their loyalty?" Isabelle said, disgusted. "Valentine is back. The Circle is rising. They're under suspicion." 

"No. Robert and Maryse took me in. They raised me as one of their own. I know what kind of people they are." Jace raised his voice. "Are you sure?" Elio taunted. "We can't trust anyone. Everyone has lied to us. Your parents, even my parents." Elio snarled. Jace and Elio glared at each other. "You must be Jace Wayland." Lydia said, walking next to Elio. Isabelle raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Lydia Branwell. You're quite the legend back in Idris." Lydia stated, holding her hand out. "Don't believe everything you hear." Jace stated, not taking her hand. Lydia looked up to Elio. "Have you told them?" She asked. "Tell us what?" Isabelle asked looking at her Parabatai. Jace and Alec also looked at him confused.

"Lydia and I are engaged." Elio smiled, fakely. "We're getting married." Lydia grinned. "What?" Alec asked. "You are not serious?" Jace questioned. "You were supposed to say 'no', Elio! It's your life to ruin." Isabelle stormed off. "Not sure what to say." Jace said. "How about nothing." Elio answered, pissed off.

Jace walked away, Alec looked at him. "Aren't you going to go with him?"Elio asked. "No. I've got your back." Alec said. "Even though I don't agree with your choice. I just want to stop Valentine." Alec added. Elio smiled at him appreciatively.  

☀☀☀

"This is insane." Isabelle said, "We have to put a stop to this." She said. Alec sat next to her. "Yeah, well, enjoy portaling back to Idris with Mom and Dad." Alec commented, Isabelle glared at him. "Meliorn is here because of me." Isabelle stated. "Alec is right.  There's nothing we can do to stop this interrogation." Jace stated.  "You're on their side now?" Isabelle snapped.

"We swore to protect each other, of course he's on my side." Alec said, "I'm not picking sides. Jace Wayland is Switzerland. We have got to find Valentine. Let's let this play out, Izzy." Jace said, to his Parabatai's sister. "Meliorn might have some important information."  They watched as Meliorn tell Lydia that Clary had the Cup. "Still think we should let this play out?" Isabelle questioned, arms folded.  

☀☀☀

"Elio, call this off." Elio raised his eyebrow, a tiny smirk on his face. Alec next to him, "I guess Clary's bedroom is in part of Switzerland?" Alec said. "We can't call it off. We have to find the Mortal Cup." Lydia said coming into there conversation. "It's all clear." Some Shadowhunter said, who Elio couldn't be bothered to learn the name of.

"Of course it is." Jace snarled. "It's not here. Let's keep looking. " Lydia said, walking off. "What's going on with you two?" Jace asked. "Look, Jace, we have to turn over the Cup."  Alec answered back.  "Alec, she's risked everything to find it. " Jace said, talking about Clary. "And we've risked everything for her." Alec responded.

"Wayland, In less Clary, doesn't hand over the Cup, I'll do it myself." Elio said, glaring at the blond. Jace signed. "I'll bring her back." Jace said, not looking at them. "But, please, let Clary be the one to give the Cup to the Clave. We owe her that much." Jace tried to convince them, Elio rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't make me regret this." Elio said walking off, Alec walking out right after him.

  ☀☀☀  

"Where are you taking him?" Isabelle questioned, watching Meliorn be guided in handcuffs. "To holding cell." Lydia answered.  "And a guard unit will transport him to the Silent Brothers." Lydia carried on, Elio and Lydia, Alec walked down the stairs. "You can't do that!" Isabelle protested.

"It's not our decision, Princess." Elio said, rolling his eyes. "The Clave and the Clarkes order it." Alec carried on, he could tell Elio was getting frustrated. "That could be a death sentence to a Downworlder." Jace said. "Are you trying to start a war with them?" Isabelle raised her voice, she couldn't understand why her Parabatai and brother are doing this."Meliorn's told you everything he knows."

"You don't know that. Maybe we haven't asked the right questions. Seelies often skirt the truth. If he has information on another terrorist attack, it is our responsibility to get it." Lydia said. "Let me talk to him." Isabelle suggested. "That wasn't exactly helpful in the past." Lydia shot down Izzy's suggestion."But he may know nothing." Jace said. "This going too far." Jace said looking at Alec and Elio. "We don't have a choice." Elio replied.

   ☀☀☀   

"And neither do we." Jace said. "Let me get this straight. You want me to get Sunshine's stele to open the safe, and you want me to steal it from him?" Magnus asked, "We prefer the word ''borrow'. " Jace said. "Without his knowledge." Isabelle added on.

"No. No can do. Not happening." Magnus protested, not wanting to ruin their possible relationship. Even though it already has. "Magnus ever since Elio found out that his parents were in the Circle, he's been different." Jace said, stopping Magnus from leaving.

"If the Clave is willing to subject Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, if they're willing to go this far... what do you think will happen if they if they get the Cup?" Isabelle said. "This affects everyone." Isabelle added, "Help us get into that safe. Help us stop this." Jace said.

Magnus signed, "You're both going to owe me. I'm talking 14 century. Gold, rubies... definitely Diamonds. And Sunshine can never know." Magnus listed. "That's a given" Jace said, "If we're going to do this... there's no turning back."

☀☀☀

Elio buttoned his t-shirt back up and walked out to see Magnus. "All done for today." Magnus chuckled. "Place is secure. Not bad for a days work." Elio smiled at him, "I thought I'd see how you were doing." Magnus said. "I meant to thank you for your advice, it helped a lot" Magnus looked at him.

"Oh, well, what can I say?" Magnus chuckled. "I have a deep understanding of the human psyche. At least, that's what Freud always said." Elio then decided to tell Magnus, "I'm  getting married." Elio said his heart already hurting to say this to Magnus. "Whoa!" Magnus chuckled. "That's a tad sudden, isn't it?"Magnus stammered, taken back. "I mean we should at least go to dinner first--" Elio cut him off. " _Amor_ , I love my family, and it's everything for me. You have to know that."

"I get it. You're part of a 'Don't ask, don't tell' culture. I'm fine with, you're a traditional guy." Magnus said. "Yea, I am. That's why I proposed to Lydia." Elio answered back. "That's... Interesting." Magnus said. Elio could hear his heart breaking. "It makes sense. It's a solid partnership. For the both of us." Elio said, trying to justify his decision. 

"Solid partnership."Magnus laughed. "That's hot!" He added. "Well, okay then. Congratioulious. Marriage is a wonderful institution. Not that I would know." Magnus inhaled sharply. "Goodbye, Elio." Elio watched as Magnus leave. his heartbreaking not hearing Magnus calling him Sunshine.

  ☀☀☀     


	10. Chapter 10

**   THIS WORLD INVERTED   **

**Guillotine - Jon Bellion**

_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_

__I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_ _

_The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_

_There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_

_And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed_

_I know that you love me, love me_

_☀☀☀_

Elio woke up, headbanging. He turned to the other side of his bed to see a woman. Let's face it she was probably naked under his sheets. Who wouldn't want him? He looked at his phone to see missed calls and texts from his best friends, Alec and Izzy. He groaned, waking the girl up next to him. Elio looked at her waiting for to get out his bed. She obviously got the message as she got up and grabbed her clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"Do you mind if I use the shower?" She asked Elio nodded. He was totally not in the mood to talk to anyone as especially someone he couldn't remember the name of. Elio then realized he also needed a shower, so with a big smirk on his face. "How about I join you? You know to save water." The girl giggled.

☀☀☀ 

Elio watched as Lydia walked to Isabelle, confused he walked over to them. "Isabelle Lightwood, by the order of the Clave, you are under arrest for high treason." Lydia said. Alec and Elio instantly go to her. "What? On what grounds?" Alec asked. "Only a handful of people knew about the Meliorn op." Lydia explained. "And everyone knows she sleeping with." Raj said. Elio glared at him, he was raging. Isabelle chuckled. "You know what, Lydia? You're no better than Valentine." Isabelle stated. "But at least he had the guts to tell Downworlders to their faces he wanted them all dead. You hide behind the Law."

"I don't hide behind it, Isabelle. I simply follow it. Because it guards against one very important thing. Shadowhunters fighting other Shadowhunters." Lydia argued. "If she's convicted her runes will be stripped and she would be banished." Elio protested. "I can't let her-" Elio was cut off by his Parabatai. "Don't. It's not your fight."

Elio stormed off, he didn't want to be around anyone. Everything is so messed up. Being engaged to Lydia. Madly in love with Magnus. His Parabatai being arrested. Everything was just so tiring. He just wanted everything to be normal again. 

_☀☀☀_

"Okay, but why did Jace call his trunk, Java Jace. That Is the ugliest name in the world." Elio ranted, glaring at said truck. Isabelle laughed, Simon dragged Clary over to them. "No, no, no. I know that look. And when you get that look, I either have to caffeinate you immediately or accept full responsibility for you killing someone. And you know how I am with blood." Simon grimaced.

"Is that new?" Isabelle asked, leaning over the table to get a better look at Clary's necklace. "Yes, I got it a couple days ago." Clary answered. "Oh, it goes with your dress?" Isabelle questioned, "Because you're getting ready at my place, right?" Isabelle carried on. Clary looked confused. "Ready for what?" Clary questioned. Elio instantly groaned, getting ready for Alec's dramatics. "That is not even a little bit funny. I have poured my heart and soul into planning this anniversary party for the Institute. And the theme is amazing."

"So, Alec. Are you ever going to show me them boyfriends of yours?" Elio asked with a smirk. "No." Alec answered back. "Why? I'll be a good boy, scouts honour." Alec gave him a smirk back. "The day I show you them is the day you settle down. And you weren't in the scouts you got kicked out." Alec leaned back in his chair, changing the topic. "But, seriously, what is with this guy and the Mad Hatter?"

"Visionaries are quirky stories. You don't get 4D Internet tech thinking inside the box." Isabelle said Alec and Elio looked at her. "I'm beginning to wonder if you don't have a thing for your boss." Izzy chuckled.  "Like, if Clary's dad would ever go for me." Isabelle said, dreamily. "Wait, my dad?" Clary asked. "Uh..." Isabelle scoffed.  "No, I'm totally kidding. I mean, I'm not crushing on your dad, right?" Isabelle stammered. Both Alec and Clary looked at Clary saying that she did like her dad.

"That'd be totally weird." Clary said. Alec and Elio watched this with smirks, trying to stifle their laughter. "Yeah, Mmm-mmm." Isabelle said. Clary breathed in deeply. "Order's up." Simon said giving Clary the drink. "Where's mine then Simon?" Elio asked. Simon stammered. "I don't have it." Elio smirked at him but laughed.

"Hi. " Clary said, "We're setting up at 6:00, right?" Simon asked Alec. Alec ignored him, making Elio laugh. Elio ignored Simon and Clary's conversation since it bored him. He looked at Alec's phone to see him on a group chat. "Why aren't I in that group chat?" He asked. Alec smirked him. "It's the JuSAlec, group chat." Elio looked at him weirdly. "You have a group chat with your boyfriends. And you named it JuSAlec?" Alec nodded. 

 ☀☀☀

" _Amor_ , can we talk?" Elio said, walking in to see Lydia punching the punching bag Alec following behind. Lydia signed. "Is this where you tell me the engagement's off?" She questioned, "What? No." Elio answered looking confused. "Why wouldn't you?" She answered back. Elio signed. "Can we just talk off the record?" Elio questioned, Lydia raised a brow. "Head of Institute hat off?"

"Yeah." Elio said, "Listen, Alec's need to come clean about what happened at the City of Bones." Elio looked at Alec. Lydia grabbed the gloves, not looking at them. "Isabelle was there, wasn't she?" Lydia asked. "Yeah... and Jace and Clary. And some vampire and werewolves." Elio the mouthed at Alec. "And baby Sammy and daddy Julius." Alec glared at him.

"They thought they were stopping a war with the Downworld." Alec said Lydia turned to them. "Well, they weren't wrong, but I had orders." Alec looked at her. "Yeah, and I understand that better than anyone, but we can't let Izzy be exiled for this." Lydia huffed. "In the eyes of the Clave, she's guilty. I mean how do you propose we get around that?" Alec looked at Elio and came towards Lydia. "We may have something that the Clave wants."

"I can give them the Mortal Cup." Alec said. "Alec, you have it?" Lydia asked, shocked. She turned to Elio. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Elio looked at her. "He promised Jace. And I had a lot on my mind."  Alec then said. "And there's this thing with Clary." Alec stammered. "It's... I get it. He's your Parabatai." 

"I'm going to trade the Cup for Izzy's freedom. Do you think the clave would go for that?" Alec asked. "To keep it out of Valentine's hands, they do anything." Lydia replied. "Where is it?" She asked.  Alec runed the safe and crouched down. Alec moved a box and stood up. "Jace." He said walking off.

   _☀☀☀_

Elio swaggered into the Institute, confidently, winking at men and women who met his fancy. He saw an interesting guy trying to get in. He walked to them. "You're not here." Raj said. "Raj, what's going on here?" He asked. "This one want's to crash the party." Raj said smirking. "I like this one, let him in."

Magnus walked in, Elio grabbed two drinks winking at the lady, who smirked at him. He handed it to Magnus. "To us." Elio said, clinking the cups together, a smirk tugging on his lips. They both sipped it, Elio checked out the man in front of him. "And you are?" Elio asked.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus Introduced himself. "Elio Marcelious Clarke."Elio said, "Thanks, but..." Magnus said. "I gotta go." Elio watched him go. "Playing hard to get. I love a challenge." Elio said, looking at the beautiful man's back. Elio then noticed Alec talking to two guys there backs turned to him.

"Ah, Alec introduce me to these beautiful guys." Elio said smirking, they turned around. "Sam?" He said and looked at the other. "Julius?" Alec looked at him, waiting for him to tell him how he knew Sam and Julius. Elio getting the message. "Well let's just say we all know what's under our suits."

☀☀☀ 

Elio walked into where Isabelle was in after Alec left. "Princess, I love you. I'm going to do everything I can do to get you out." Elio said. She smiled at him. "I don't think, getting married to Lydia. Is going to help but I'm going to stand by you. We're Parabatai after all." They smiled at each other.

"So, Magilo?" She suggested. "Stop." Elio groaned. "Can I be your best women when you two get married?" Elio looked at her. "I'm getting married to Lydia." Isabelle looked at him. "Just shut up and hug me." Isabelle hugged him, he hugged her back.

  ☀☀☀   


	11. Chapter 11

**  BLOOD CALLS TO BLOOD  **

**Conqueror - AURORA**

_Broken mornings, broken nights and broken days in between_

_Open ground, the sky is open, makes an open scene_

_Just like in fiction, in every addiction_

__Oh fantasy's taking over, awake me_ _

_I've been looking for the conqueror_

_But you don't seem to come my way_

  ☀☀☀  

Alec, Lydia and Elio got out of the elevator, "The message said, 'Have everything ready. The trial will begin Immediately. She's on her way." Lydia said. "Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. Why rush this?" Elio questioned. "We all know that Clary and Jace are still out there." Alec said, confused.

"Clary and Jace aren't on trial for high treason." Lydia answered. "Oh, come on. We all know there's nothing solid to pin Isabelle. If we just delay this for a couple of weeks, it-" Alec was cut when he turned around to see them coming. The women pushed through Lydia and Elio. "Guards. Excuse us." The women said. Alec and Elio went away from her.

  ☀☀☀ 

"You know what?" Isabelle turned to them. "I'd rather be stripped of my runes and sent into exile... than be part of this world. What kind of people sacrifice justice for Law?" She ranted, "Oh how noble, Izzy." Elio said, leaning against the window.

"But the high road's not gonna look so great when you're running for your life from a pack of demons with no Shadowhunter powers to protect you." Alec said, coming closer to her. "Jocelyn lived as a mundane." Isabelle answered back. "Princess, she had her runes and weapons." Elio said. "Isabelle demons will find you. You don't really keep a low profile." Elio joked.

"You can't just let them convict you. You need an advocate." Alec said. Alec and Isabelle looked at Elio, he looked back wondering why they were looking at him.

   ☀☀☀

"Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?" Magnus signed, "Need to ask you something." Elio replied back, Ignoring what Magnus said about his wedding. "Hmmm. Will it take long?" Magnus questioned back, not looking at Elio. "I have a life to live, and there's not much for us to talk about."

Elio shook his head, "It's not about me, or any of that. It's about Izzy." Elio said, looking at the man. "Oh, I see." Magnus said, making a drink. "Are you referring to that fact your adorable fiancee has Isabelle on trial  for treason?" Magnus said, he sat down on his chair holding his drink. He signed. "What can I do for you, Elio?"

"Isabelle wants you to be her defence attorney. I said I would ask. But I'm sorry to bother you, I know a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court." Elio watched as Magnus, swirled his drink. "But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate." Magnus said, looking at the curly haired man.

"That can't mean a Downworlder." Elio said, "The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking for a Downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So, since all you all say..." Magnus said standing up.  "The Law is the Law." Magnus mimicked an old man, Elio smiled. "-there's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole."

"For the right price." Magnus smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "Name it." Elio answered. "You." Magnus answered back. "In fact, I'll do you pro bono." Elio under his breath said. "You can pro bono me any day,  _Amor_." Magnus didn't hear, hopefully. But he did, he smirked at Elio. "Is there anything else?" Elio questioned.

Magnus signed. "What else is important to you? What else tells me that your Parabatai's means enough for you to make a real sacrifice? Oh... I know. Your sword and shield. How about that?" Magnus questioned. "Done." Elio said.

☀☀☀

"Make your case, warlock." The woman said. "My case is simple. It is true that Isabelle Lightwood acted against the orders of the Clave by trying to free the Seelie, Meliorn. But she did not act against the interests of the Clave. Preventing the forced questioning and possible death of a Seelie may have saved the Accords." Magnus said.

"We're not here to speculate what might have happened if the defendant hadn't interfered."  Inquisitor Herondale said. "You mean what might have happened if she hadn't stopped the Silent Brothers from torturing a Seelie?" Magnus questioned back.

"I await a valid argument. Do you have one?" Inquisitor Herondale questioned. "What you really want is the Mortal Cup. My client doesn't have it. Since this whole proceeding isn't what about what it's really about, I move to have this case dismissed." Magnus said. "You're out of order." The Inquisitor snapped.

"No. This whole thing is out of order. It's not Isabelle's fault. It's the Cup! Put the Cup on trial!" Magnus shouted he walked over to Izzy. "I found that so hot." Elio said, watching Magnus. Alec looked at him weirdly. Shadowhunters near the two glared at Elio.

  ☀☀☀  

Lydia stood up, looking at Isabelle. "You have led us to believe that you alone carried out this operation. But Clary Fraychild was seen near the City of Bones that night." Lydia said. "Maybe she was out for a walk" Isabelle replied. "And you expect us to believe hat you distracted the guards and escaped with the prisoner on your own?" Lydia questioned.

"Pretty slick, right?" Isabelle said, causing Elio to smirk. "I suggest you think about how slick it would be when Valentine uses the Mortal Cup to raise an army of rouge Shadowhunters." The Herondale said, leaning over to the Lightwood. "I don't want Valentine to succeed." Isabelle said.

"Well, that's the first sane thing I've heard from you." The Inquisitor said. "You know what's Insane?" Isabelle said. "Thinking we have the right to treat a Downworlder's life as worthless." Isabelle ranted. "Isabelle, I should warn you that everything you say here will be considered in the verdict." Lydia warned.

"Good." Isabelle said, standing up. "Consider this. Valentine didn't come out of nowhere. We use our angel blood to justify everything we do, just like him. Like hi, we forget that we are not only angels.  We are part mundanes. And we can be afraid. And fear makes us cruel. And we turn our fear to Downworlders just asValentine did.  And just as he did we will end up turning on each other."

"You think we're doing that to you?" The Inquisitor questioned. "You have to answer that for yourself." Isabelle replied. "Madam Inquisitor." Izzy added. 

  ☀☀☀    

Magnus stood up. "I am going to marry him, I swear." Elio whispered to Alec, who ignored him. Already tired of Elio's fawning over Magnus. "I'd like to call Lydia Branwell to the stand." Magnus said, "I don't see the relevance." The Herondale said.

"Well, that makes two of us. I don't see the relevance of this trial." Magnus replied. "Mrs Branwell? If you'll take the stand?" Magnus questioned. Lydia took the stand. "I just have one question. Why are you prosecuting this case?"  Magnus questioned. "Answer the question, Counselor." Madam Herondale said.

"Because the Law is hard, but it is the Law." Lydia answered. Magnus signed. "But that doesn't make it right. We're trying someone for being compassionate, thinking for herself. She saved a life that was being sacrificed for nothing."

"That would be enough, Branwell." Herondale said. "No... it isn't. I'm looking at the faces here. A brother and sister who disagree on everything except how much they love one another and how loyal they are for each other. A man who took this case pretending to want payment in rare objects, but who really believes that injustice towards his friends is intolerable. Loyalty, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts we should consider to decide guilt or innocence in a case like this."

"Those are not concepts of the Law. Now, enough of this nonsense." The Herondale said. "I agree. The case is nonsense. I withdraw the charges." Lydia said, standing up. The crowd applauds. Elio hugging his Parabatai, glad that she was okay. 

The Herondale shouted. "Silence! If you think refusing to prosecute exculpates the defendant, you are wrong. She is guilty. The defence was correct. The Clave wants the Mortal Cup. If it is returned within 24 hours, the ruling will be vacated, If not, Isabelle Lightwood will be stripped of her runes and exiled from the society of the Shadowhunters forever."

  ☀☀☀

    Magnus walked out of the room, leaving the Lightwoods alone. He saw Elio waiting for him. He handed his sword and shield to him. "As promised payment in full." Elio said. "Thank you." Elio said, sincerely. Magnus went to leave but turned around. "I just want you to know. Lydia was wonderful in court. She's great."

"So you get it?"Elio questioned. "No, Elio. I get her. I like her. But you don't have to marry her." Magnus said. "But I do, Magnus." Elio answered back. "You'll be lonely all your life, and so will she. Neither of you deserves it. And I don't either." Magnus said. "I don't know what to do with these. You keep them for me." Magnus handed the sword and shield back to him, and walked off.

  ☀☀☀


	12. Chapter 12

** MAGILO **

**Can't Help Falling In Love With You -Twenty One Pilots**

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I cant help falling in love with you_

  ☀☀☀  

"Hey, Magnus. You said you needed talk to me?" Elio's voice ran out.  "Nice to see you, Sunshine." Magnus replied. "I wasn't sure you would come." Magnus said, holding his drink.  Magnus snapped his fingers, Elio now having a drink in his hands, he shook his head. "You know how I hate to drink alone."

Magnus tried to clink their glasses together but Elio moved away from him, placing his drink on the table and turned to the warlock. "I didn't come here for a drink." Elio signed, "Do you have any information-" Elio was cut off by Magnus, "On the warlock who cast a spell on Jocelyn? I'm looking into it. But we never really finished our conversation after Izzy's trial," Magnus said.

"About your wedding." Magnus added on, "I'm getting married, there's nothing to be done." Elio said, annoyed. He just wanted everything to be done with. He was tired of it all. "Magnus, we have a different understanding of marriage." Elio said. He frowned, "I'm a Shadowhunter. This about my family, tradition and honour."

"Honour. Where's the honour in living a lie?" Magnus said, looking at Shadohunter. "What are you talking about?" Elio questioned. "What about love?" Magnus said, moving closer to the boy. Elio swallowed. "Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Sunshine." Magnus looked into Elio's eyes. "Just tell me you're in love with Lydia, and I'll stop."

Elio looked at him with a frown. "I don't know." Elio said but in his head, he knew. He didn't love Lydia. She wasn't the man in front of him. "Why do you keep pushing?" Elio stammered. "You're confusing me." Elio said. 

"Confusion is part of it. That's how you find out if something's there. Emotions are never black or white. They're more like symptoms." Magnus said, he went to Elio's other side. "You lose your breath every time they enter the room." Elio inhaled, eyes following  Magnus. Magnus snapped his finger, "Your heart beats faster when they walk by." Elio clutched his heart, breathing heavily.

"Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath." Magnus said, breathing onto Elio's neck, he shivered. Elio closed his eyes and turned to Magnus, "I know what you feel what I feel-" Magnus was cut off by Elio. 

Elio's lips smashing into Magnus, his hands reaching for Magnus' cheeks,  Magnus kissed back. Elio pulled back quickly. "I've got to go." He walked out, not turning back. 

    ☀☀☀    

Magnus turned around to face the Shadowhunter who's been avoiding him. By his side, was Lydia. "Magnus, I didn't know you were here." Magnus looked at her. "That was the point." He replied. "We're just on our way to greet a few representatives of the Clave who arrive early for tomorrow's wedding." Lydia smiling. Elio just started at Magnus' lips, wanting to kiss them again. 

"So what's happening here?" Elio said. "Magnus figured out that Ragnor Fell is the warlock who can wake my mom. We're just bringing him back to the Institute." Clary said. "How can I help?" Elio asked, turning his attention away from the warlock to face the ginger. "We're just recovering a warlock, Elio. We got this covered." Jace said.

"Besides, you have emissaries from the Clave to meet. You don't want to tarnish your family's perfectly-crafted image, now do you?" Magnus questioned, everyone, shifted uncomfortably at the tension brewing between the two men. "Again, lovely seeing you, Magnus." Lydia said, grabbing Elio's arms and pulling him along. Magnus chuckled softly. 

  ☀☀☀    

"So Is your parents coming?" Isabelle asked. "Just my dad. Mother is too busy." Elio replied back, rolling his eyes. "Mom and Dad are coming." Isabelle stated. "I heard." Elio replied. "Is Max staying with his tutors?" Elio asked Isabelle nodded. "It's safer. Now with all the dignitaries arriving for the wedding, Mom must be beside herself."

"This wedding is making me a headache." Elio said, leaning on a table. "Elio, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to." Isabelle said to her Parabatai. "I want to, Iz."  Isabelle looked at him, "Okay." Elio looked at her confused. "Okay? No talking about Magilo?"

"You stood by me through my trial, and now I'm standing by you, Prince." She replied. "And... I'm throwing you a bachelor party." Elio looked at her, with a smirk. "A what?" He questioned. "A bachelor party." Elio looked at her. "Will there be strippers? Mainly warlocks?"

  ☀☀☀ 

Julius, Sam and Elio walked into the club. Isabelle arranged a spot for them, they all sat down. Elio grabbing a drink from a pretty warlock, but defiantly compared to Magnus was the ugliest thing to man. Sam and Julius looked at him,  both them asking where Alec is. He shrugged.

Alec and Jace walked in, Julius and Sam instantly smiled at Alec. They both chatted, everything was going fine, all of them were drunk asides from Alec since he wanted to stay sober. But Julius did manage to convince Alec to try something.

"So Clary is what?" Elio asked looking at Jace confused. "My sister." Elio looked at him disgusted. "Eww." The rest nodded in agreement. "So what happened with Magnus and you? We saw you looking at his lips." Jace said. "We kissed no big deal." Elio said. After everyone had danced, flirted, and drunk. They soon got tired and left.

  ☀☀☀ 

Classical music played in the background, Robert and Maryse walked up to him. Both smiling at him, they exchanged words before sitting down. Elio's father walked up, but surprising his mother was with him. "Mother, I thought-" Elio was cut off by his mother. "I'm not going to miss your wedding, Elio."

"I'm so proud of you." She said, playing with his tie, she walked off. Elio's father smiled at him. And sat down with his wife. Alec looked at him, a smile on his face. "Are you ready for this, Elio?" He asked. 

"I don't know yet." Elio said, "It will be fine." Alec said, "I'm so glad you're with me. I promise you I'll get you a date with Sam an Julius." Elio answered back. "I've already had dates with them."  Elio glared at him. "Why do you never tell me?" Alec pushed him, Elio moved away from him Alec and stood where he should be, Alec stood by him. 

A thud stopped everyone's conversation, "The ceremony is about to commence." One of the Silent Brothers said. Everyone sat down, Elio looked at the entrance waiting. Isabelle walked in holding a pillow. She walked up to her Parabatai smiling at him.

Lydia walked in holding red roses, she smiled at him from the other side of the room. She smiled at everyone, her biggest smile going to Elio. He helped her up. Lydia grabbed the bracelet putting it on him. Elio grabbed the necklace placing it around her neck. "It is time for Elio Clarke and Lydia Branwell to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune." Jeremiah said. "A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born."

Lydia took the stele touching the white crystal in front of her, she nearly took it to the skin when the door slammed open. Elio and Magnus made eye contact instantly, "What's that warlock doing here?" Elio's mother questioned looking at Maryse. Maryse got up walking to Magnus. 

"Magnus, leave this wedding now." Maryse said. Magnus walked a little closed. "Maryse this is between me and Elio." He said. "I'll leave if he ask's me too." Magnus said. Elio was panicking, he didn't know what to do. Either follow the path of being alone or the path of love. "Elio?" Lydia said. 

She smiled at him, calming him down a little bit. "Hey." She chuckled. Elio breathed heavily. "I-" Lydia smile at him. "It's okay." Elio looked at Magnus and turned to Lydia. "I can't do this." He said. "I thought everything was going to be fine, but this is not my path." Elio said.

"You don't have to explain." Lydia said, smiling. "I'm so sorry, Lyd's" Elio apologies. "Elio... You deserve to be happy. Okay? I'll be fine." Lydia said, holding his neck and then letting go.He turned to face Magnus. He walked own the stairs, eyes followed him. Maryse walked up to him. "Elio, what are you doing?" She asked.

Elio eyes didn't go off Magnus. "Enough." He said, he grabbed Magnus, lips interlocking. They kept kissing, Magnus pulled back a little bit to be chase by Elio's lips, they interlocked again. Each kiss being passionate as the last. 

Elio pulled away, he breathes in deeply. "You never cease to amaze me, Elio." Magnus said.  "Sunshine." Elio said looking at Magnus. "I missed it, call me Sunshine again." Elio said looking at Magnus with soft eyes. Magnus laughed. "Um... what did I just do?"

He turned around to see his mother storm off his father following after. Maryse and Robert also following. Isabelle walked down smiling. "Elio, I'm so proud of you." She said. He smiled back. "Guys, that was incredible." Simon said coming towards them. "It was like watching the live version of The Graduate. You know, that Dustin Hoffman movie? The amazing one?" Simon said, excited. "You were Ben. 'Elaine!'" Simon said pointing to Magnus. "And you were Elaine. I mean...a taller-" Simon was cut off by Elio laughing. "W ho invited the Vampire?" Alec asked coming towards them. Elio laughed.

    ☀☀☀   

"I pulled every item of magical importance from Ragnor's belongings." Magnus said. "But I can't determine which will lead to the Book of the White." Magnus carried on. "Wait, this bookmark. I've seen it before in the alternative universe." Clary stated picking the bookmark up. "-you showed me a book of spells, and this was in it. It must have been the Book of the White."

"If that's the case, we can use it to track it down." Elio said. "Okay." Jace said, grabbing the bookmark. Magnus snatches it from him. "Warlocks tracking is stronger." Magnus said.  Magnus held the bookmark breathing in deeply. Magnus gasped, "Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news Is I know the owner. The bad? It's Camille."

"Camille?" Clary questioned. "Looks like Raphael has her locked up in the basement of the Hotel DuMort." Magnus replied, "She deserves it." Elio said. "Well, after I punched her, there's no way she'll help me." Elio looked at her with a smirk just imagining it.  "She won't have a choice." Jace said to Clary. "Trust me." Jace added. Jace walked off.

  ☀☀☀ 

 Elio walked up to Magnus. "I'm so glad we got away from that crowd. It was intense." He said. "I have to hand it to you, Sunshine... you certainly know how to make a statement." Magnus said, smiling at him. Elio smirked at him and leaning in. He pulled back when heard footsteps.

Elio's mother came up to him, his father not to be seen. "What have you done, Elio?" She snapped. "You've ruined our name, you ruined everything." She carried on. "This is not about you." Elio snapped back.

"Of course it is. Elio, you are being selfish! This wedding was your plan. You have humiliated us! In front of the Lightwoods, some of the most respected members of the Clave. I don't recognize you! You use to be so obedient."

"I'm the same person I've always been, you just don't know who I am because you were so busy." Elio said. "You ruined everything for a Downworlder." She said horrified. She walked off. Elio signed, shaking his head. "You know what I just realized? We still haven't gone on our first date yet." Magnus said, smiling at Clarke. "Yeah, you're right. You wanna get a drink sometime, Amor?" Elio asked, winking. "I would love that." Magnus answered back, smiling.

    ☀☀☀   


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

  **SUNSHINE ; MORNING STAR**

 

↳  **Control - Hasley** ↲ 

  ☀☀☀  

**E** lio left the room after speaking with his mother, he saw Magnus pacing waiting for him. He sighed catching Magnus attention. "On a scale of one to ten how unpleasant was it?" Magnus asked. "Off the charts. I've never seen my mother that angry." Elio answered. "Just give her some time." Magnus told him.

" _Amor_ , you are immortal. Time is on your side." Elio and Magnus walked down the stairs. "After what I just did, I don't think she'll ever forgive me." Elio said, "Don't underestimate a parent's love. You don't regret it do you?" Magnus questioned. Elio smiled at him, his hand touching his cheek. "Of course I don't." Elio kissed him, Magnus instantly kissed back. They kissed for a few minutes before Elio pulled away.

"We should check on Lydia, I owe her so much." Elio said. "We owe her. What she did was nothing short of heroic." Elio frowned, "Hey, look maybe we can slow things down? Why don't we start with that date you owe me?"

"Sure,  _Amor_. Let's do that." Elio said, smirking. "I know this great Ethiopian place on 44th-" Magnus was cut off by Elio, "Lydia!" Elio ran to her, Magnus on the other side of her, he reached for her neck checking if she was alive.  Elio looked at Magnus waiting, he nodded telling Elio that she was alive.

Elio grabbed her wrist and runed it. "Go get help, _Amor_." He told Magnus. Magnus walked out, "Everything is going to be alright, Lyd's." He said, looking at Lydia. He was worried. "Hodge." She said weakly.  

  ☀☀☀    

Elio walked in to see the others by the computers, Clary looked at him worried. "How's Lydia?" She asked. "She's better.  _Amor_  is doing what he can to help her, but it's bad." Elio replied. Alec came up them. "The Cup is defiantly missing." Alec said to them. "And so is Hodge." Jace added.

"Maybe he was attacked, too." Isabelle stated. Isabelle clicked the video, of what happened. "Maybe he's the one who attacked her?" Clary questioned. "Hodge?" Isabelle said.  "No way.  We've known him our entire lives. He would never do that to us." Isabelle denied. They watched the video, seeing Hodge knock Lydia to the floor and grab the Cup.  "I led him to the Cup."

"We treated him like family. How could he do that to us?" Alec questioned looking at his Parabatai in disbelief. Isabelle fast-forwarding, "That's how. What is that ring?" Clary asked. "Looks like he's talking to someone." Isabelle stated. "And I can bet who it is." Jace said. "Valentine." Clary added. "Well, that explains how he deactivated the Punishment rune." Alec said. "But it doesn't explain where he got the ring?" Elio questioned.

"You think someone smuggled it past the wards?" Jace answered Clary's question, "Maybe. Hodge wasn't the only ex-Circle member around here." His tone was hard, looked at Alec and Elio. "Look, I know I don't always see eye to eye with my parents, but I know they're not traitors." Isabelle turned around to look at Jace. "Really? Isn't that what you just said about Hodge?" Jace snapped. "It'd have to be someone we trusted, but if there was an intruder inside the Institute, we would have found them by now."

"What about the Forsaken attack?" Clary questioned. Elio turned to her, "No, they killed that thing." Alec nodded. "I didn't see a ring." Alec said. "He didn't have one during the autopsy, but maybe there's something in the footage." Isabelle said, pulling the Forsaken attack up. "Go to the other camera." Jace said. "There." He added when seeing Hodge get the ring off the Forsaken's finger.

"So, it wasn't just a random attack." Clary said, looking at Jace. "He was just the delivery boy" Jace stated. "If he gives that Cup to Valentine, he'll create an army of Shadowhunters. With that kind of power behind him, he'll kill thousands." Alec said. "He'll kill thousands just creating the army. Most mundies won't survive that." Isabelle stated.

 "We won't let that happen." Clary said, "I'm going to make sure of it." Jace answered he walked away. Isabelle noticed a familiar man, she turned around looking at her Parabatai.  Alec noticed the screen to see a man they once respected Clary looked confused, "Who is he?" She had seen him somewhere.  Elio looked at the screen, he frowned deeper. "That's my father."

  ☀☀☀

Elio walked in The Hotel DuMort with Clary and Isabelle. "For Shadowhunters, you don't seem to do a lot of Shadowhunting." Raphael said, looking at the trio. Isabelle scoffed, "There is more to the job that killing demons." Elio smirked, "We need to talk to Camille." Clary said. "We know you have her here. We tracked her to the Hotel DuMort."

"It's true, but I'm afraid she's a bit tied up at the moment." Raphael smirked. Elio laughed just enjoying the mental image of Camille tied up.  "Is there something I can help you with?" Raphael asked,  "Just a second." Simon said pulling Raphael away.

After a while, Raphael and Simon turned around, "I'll bring you what's left of Camille's things, but speaking to her in out of the question." Clary scoffed. "Her things? This isn't the kind of book she would've just left sitting around." Clary stated. "I'm sorry but that's the best I can do." Raphael said towards them.

"We're supposed to be allies." Clary said, walking to Raphael arms crossed. "And we are. But Shadowhunters have no business interfering with the Night Children's affairs. You may look to the Clave for justice, but the vampires look to me." Raphael spoke.  "Camille stays where she is."

"I very much agree." Elio said, "I wonder why?" Isabelle said to him sarcastically, smiling. Elio glared at her, but a hint of a smile. "You're making a huge mistake. " Clary said.

  ☀☀☀  

Elio waited for Alec, when arrived he was with Julius and Sam. "Hey Alec, why are you blushing?" Elio asked. Alec ignored him and walked away. "So you going to tell me what happened?" Elio said to Julius. "Oh, we just asked him to be our boyfriend, since we've been getting closer and gone a few dates."

Elio looked at him, "Why does no one tell you've been going out, does that mean you and Sam are together?" Julius glared. "No, I hate mutts." Julius replied. They heard a growl, Sam had obviously heard Julius response. Julius rolled his eyes. "Oh, I forgot." Elio said, his sword instantly going to Julius' neck. "You ever hurt Alec, and I'll hunt you both down." He smiled, his sword moving away from his neck.

They caught up with Alec, Izzy next to him. Julius smirked seeing the two Lightwoods together. "Well, hello Izzy." Isabelle smirked. They walked into the room to see Camille kiss Magnus. Alec and Isabelle's eyes instantly go to Elio, he was frowning. 

"Well, this is awkward." Magnus said, looking at Elio. "Where's the book?" Alec questioned, glaring at Magnus. "It's complicated." Magnus chuckled nervously seeing the glares the Lightwoods were giving him. "Clearly." Alec said, dryly. He knew seeing Camille kiss Magnus had hurt Elio.

Magnus looks at Elio and tried to speak. "I have it." Camille said, looking at Elio noticing the looks,  "And she's gracefully offered it in exchange for her freedom." Magnus said, explaining. "And her freedom requires a lip-lock?" Isabelle snapped. 

Magnus held a finger up. "We don't negotiate with prisoners." Elio said, a glare aimed at Camille.  "Prisoner?" Camille smirked, "I beg to disagree. You see, I'm your only chance of saving the world." Magnus looked at Elio, telling that she was crazy. He turned away from. "You need me." Camille added.

"Do we though?" Elio replied. "You certainly have a type, don't you Magnus?" Camille questioned. "He's cute. Too bad it won't last." Camille's eyes travelled down Elio's body. He looked disgusted. "Say that again... you won't last." Isabelle snapped, protective of her Parabatai. "I'd say he's about 20 years from male pattern baldness."

"We don't have time for this. Where's Clary?" Elio questioned. Alec and Isabelle went ahead. Sam and Julius following along.  Elio walked up to Magnus, glaring at Camille and pulled Magnus into a kiss. He pulled away from Magnus before he could respond. He walked into the room that Clary was in.

  ☀☀☀ 

Being stuck in an elevator will the Magnus and Camille and the others. The atomsphere was awkward since the glares Elio was giving Camille. They walked out of the elevator, they walked in a room. Elio looking around. "Wow, you've got a lot of books." Elio said. "I've got a lot of time on my hands." Camille replied. A man walked up to them. "Welcome home, Madam Belcourt." The man greeted.

"This place creeps me out." Isabelle said. "Yeah." Alec agreed. "Let's check the perimeter." Elio suggested. "Good idea." Magnus said, "If I know Camille, she'll have a trick or three up her sleeve." Magnus carried on. They walked away.  Alec following along just in case. Julius and Sam going with Izzy.  **(You know to get along with their future sister in law.)**

   ☀☀☀   

Okay, so after all that shit to do with Valentine. Jace leaving with furry Valentine. Clary crying. They walked into the Institute, Elio leant against the wall. "I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just say it once. Whatever I felt for Camille, It's ancient history. Almost literally." Magnus said.

" _Amor_ , what she said about you being Immortal... she's right. You watch the people who you love age and the die." Elio said, frowning.  "Sunshine." Magnus started. "I may be the High  Warlock of Brooklyn but... even I can't see the future."

Luke walks in. "They're ready." Luke signed. "They moved her to the Ops Center." Magnus nodded. "Good. We need the space. Jocelyn's spell is very powerful." Magnus walked away, Elio following him. They stood by Jocelyn. Sam next to Alec and Julius, Elio.

"Do you really think is going to work?" Clary asked.  "Let us hope." Magnus answered, opening the book. "It better, me and Sammy boi have a bet." Julius said sending a smirk to the werewolf, Sam glared at him. Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriends.

Magnus snapped his fingers, "Jocelyn." He said. He started to speak Chthonian.  Elio stared at the man, with heart eyes. Alec smirked at him. Luke caught Jocelyn before she could fall. "I got you." Luke said to her. She whispered to him and embraced the man. 

  ☀☀☀ 

 

 

 

 

32

 

 

 


End file.
